navidad en londres
by n.isabel.hale
Summary: Alice cullen conoce a dos chicos que, a traves de diferentes maneras haran que su vida y su navidad cambien por completo. Entren plis mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo fic, muchas expectativas, espero que alcancen para obtener unos cuantos reviews, en mi época favorita, esto me inspira y me da ideas para una nueva historia de amor. **

**Capitulo 1**

**Destruyendo un futuro.**

**Alice POV**

Me arreglaba para mi cita con, James, mi novio con el que tenía 2 años, después de que estuvo unas semanas ausentes en la ciudad por su trabajo de periodista, regresaba e íbamos a un famoso restaurant. Me vi al espejo, me veía esplendida, tenia un vestido negro de escote en V y con una abertura sobre la rodilla, sandalias a juego y muy altas para compensar mi tamaño, me había colocado un collar que era herencia familiar, con un hermoso dije de corazón, mi cabello, como siempre, suelto y en puntas, pero todas hacia abajo, me coloque un poco de maquillaje y lista. Unos minutos después el claxon de un carro me anuncio que había llegado mi novio, él era alto, musculoso, guapo y todo mío, me monte en su auto y le di un beso para saludarlo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?– le pregunte camino al centro comercial en donde se encontraba el restaurant.

- Bien– contesto fríamente.

- ¿Qué tan bien?

- Bien, cumplimos nuestro propósito.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiamos en el camino, él se notaba nervioso pero no entendí porque. El restaurant era en el último piso, James pidió nuestra reservación que era en uno de los cubículos un poco alejado de las demás personas desde donde veíamos toda la hermosa ciudad de Londres, era algo maravilloso.

- Por cierto, me dieron el trabajo– le anuncie, tenia un año tratando de conseguir trabajo en una de las más importantes compañías de Londres, Whitlock Company, una famosa agencia de modas y por fin lo había conseguido.

- Que bueno, me alegro por ti, ¿Qué quieres ordenar?– nunca había visto a James tan serio, normalmente me hubiera felicitado con más animo, esto no me gustaba.

- Una ensalada– su humor me había espantado el apetito.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Y tu que vas a pedir?

- Lo mismo.

- ¿estas seguro?– pregunte ya que él casi nunca comía ensalada.

- Si, tranquila.

- Pero James…

- No importa Alice, enserio.

Llamo al mesero y le dio la orden, en el tiempo de espera no dijo nada y surgió un silencio incomodo, casi insoportable, llego la orden y comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos de comer siguió el mismo silencio hasta que James lo rompió.

- Alice tengo algo que decirte.

- Dime– dije despreocupadamente aunque los nervios me estaban matando.

- Alice, cuando estuve de viaje, pensé mucho y me di cuenta de que nuestra relación no es lo más indicado…– se detuvo un momento y me miro para luego continuar– es decir, entre nosotros hay mas de 5 años y también me di cuenta de que no estoy sintiendo lo mismo por ti que cuando te conocí…– se detuvo un momento para agarrar aire y sin más dijo: – creo que debemos terminar– esas palabras me hirieron hasta en el fondo del alma.

- ¿Por qué?– no podía pronunciar nada con claridad.

- no te amo Alice, ya no te amo– que lo dijera así como cualquier cosa me hizo molestar.

- ¿Disculpa?.

- es en serio, ya no siento nada por ti.

- ¿Por qué de repente James?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes?– le exigí en voz un poco alta.

- No lo se, creo que no había podido pensar con claridad– dijo nuevamente despreocupado.

- ¿Por qué no te creo?, ¿Por qué lo dices como si nada?

- No lo se Alice, simplemente no lo se.

- No te creo, eres un mentiroso, ahora resulta que de repente te desenamoraste de mí, no me entra en la cabeza, dime la verdad, se sincero, porque no puedo soportar que me mientas.

- Esta bien, esta bien, conocí a alguien– dijo como si estuviera hablando con su hermana en vez de su novia.

- ¿Perdón?– no podía creer lo que oía, no podía creer que lo haya dicho así de una.

- Ella es una persona genial, es inteligente, cariñosa, hermosa, también es periodista como yo, tiene la misma edad que yo y… y me conviene mas que tu– no entendía desde cuando mi James se había vuelto así, nunca me había hablado con dureza y ahora me hablaba como si yo fuera una simple persona en el medio de la calle.

- No lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿el que termine contigo o el que tenga otro amor?– esas palabras me molestaron mucho, no podía creer que lo había dicho él.

- ¡¿Como eres capaz?!– le grite, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Alice cálmate.

- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Me acabas de decir que me cortas por otra y tú quieres que me calme?!

- Alice, no tienes que formar un berrinche.

- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡me lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa!

- No puedo hacer más nada.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!

- No quiero problemas, adiós– dijo y sin más dejo un dinero en la mesa, se levanto y se fue, dejándome ahí, abandonada.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sabia que ya no tenia novio, que estaba llorando y que, de una manera casi chocante, Londres seguía siendo maravillosa. Sin darme cuenta estaba sollozando, pero trate de calmarme porque no quería molestar a nadie, ya que al lado había otro de los cubículos privados y estaba siendo usado porque se escuchaban palabras y risas, no tenía ánimos para levantarme y dar la cara, no quería salir de allí, solo quería volverme aire y esfumarme.

Recargue mi cara en el cristal y vi a través de el, era una noche esplendida, había mucha gente en la calle y por la cercanía de las navidades todas las personas iban con bolsas, adornos, regalos y demás, la magia de la navidad parecía inspirarlos a todos, a pesar de que mañana era que comenzaba el mes de diciembre; comenzó a nevar y todo el mundo comenzó a correr para no congelarse. Estaba casi segura de que iba a pasar la navidad sola, mis padres se iban en un crucero y mis hermanos tenían planes de viajar con su familia.

Edward, uno de mis hermanos, se había casado con una hermosa chica llamada Isabella Swan pero le gustaba que le dijeran Bella, tenían una hermosa niña de un año llamada Renesme, y mi otro hermano Emmett tenia a Rosalie la cual estaba embarazada de 4 meses, la única que no se había casado todavía era yo, y si seguía así nunca me iba a casar.

Cuando el frio entro a mi cuerpo recordé que no traía chaqueta, la había dejado encima de la mesa, en casa, de todas maneras fui incapaz de moverme, solo lloraba, no sabia como iba a llegar a mi casa, ni siquiera sabia si quería ir allí, creo que eso me traería muchos recuerdos de James y mi llanto solo crecería.

De un momento a otro entro el mesero.

- ¿Quiere algo mas señorita?

- No– Conteste.

- Por favor, llámeme si necesita algo– anuncio y salió rápidamente.

Estaba segura de que no era muy tarde, pero pronto me tendría que ir, supuse que tenia que agarrar un taxi, pero seguía allí, sin moverme y sin planes de hacerlo, solo llorando.

- Yo mantenía la teoría de que los ángeles no lloraban– dijo alguien a mi espalda pero no me voltee, solo seguía con la cara pegada al cristal.

- Eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces– conteste amargamente, quería que se fuera, quería estar sola.

- Entonces de verdad eres un ángel y tengo mucha suerte– dijo sorprendiéndome y entonces fue cuando voltee y vi a un verdadero ángel.

**Ya sabemos quien es el ángel, chicas porfa Reviews, es lo único que pido, esta historia va a estar bien linda y tengo esperanzas en ella.**

**Los quiero, no me abandonen.**

**Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La visión de un ángel**

**Jasper POV**

Esta noche, mi hermano gemelo y yo, íbamos a celebrar lo maravilloso que había salido el desfile de la noche anterior, nosotros como jefes teníamos que coordinar todo y, a pesar de la escases de tiempo, había sido todo un éxito.

- Te veo diferente– me dijo mi hermano Jackson viéndonos en un espejo que había.

- Define diferente.

- Diferente a mí.

- Eso es porque tu tienes una camisa azul y yo un negra, pero créeme ni en sueños dejamos de parecernos– era mi copia, idéntico, ni dos gotas de agua se parecían tanto.

- Si tienes razón, pero yo soy el original.

- Yo soy mayor que tu.

- Por minutos.

- Pero lo soy.

- Tú ganas, pero yo soy más guapo.

- Otra vez con eso.

- Eso es lo malo, somos tan iguales que ninguno de los dos es mas guapo que el otro, es injusto.

- Injusto seria que por llegar tarde nos quitaran la reservación.

- tienes razón, vamos.

Salimos a la fría noche y nos subimos al auto de mi hermano, como cualquier persona de negocios y como amantes de la velocidad, teníamos un Ferrari cada uno, solo habían dos de ese modelo en el mundo, el de él y el mío, el de mi hermano era negro con rayas rojas y el mío blanco con rayas rojas, el rojo no podía faltar en un Ferrari, a pesar de todo, eran autos muy elegantes, decapotables y no parecían autos de carreras.

- ¿Por qué siempre salimos en este coche?– le pregunte mientras él hacia sonar el motor.

- ¿Prefieres irte en tu moto?– me contesto sarcásticamente.

- Mi moto corre tanto como un Ferrari, pero me refería mi carro.

- Negro se ve mejor para la noche.

- Y blanco para el día, no me digas.

- Mañana salimos con el tuyo.

- Si pero te tienes que esperar que le quiten las telarañas– le dije para molestarlo.

- entonces salimos nuevamente en el mío– rayos, nuevamente se salía con la suya.

- Ya me acostumbre, el único problema es si voy a recordar como manejar cuando vaya de piloto.

- De regreso manejas tú.

- Bueno– nunca se formaba una pelea en serio, siempre terminábamos o en risas o en un acuerdo.

Llegamos, a tiempo, porque mi hermano no sabe cuales son los límites de velocidad. Pedimos nuestra reservación y nos ubicaron en una mesa con hermosa vista a la ciudad, pedimos una botella de champaña para comenzar la noche y hacer un brindis.

- Brindo por la empresa y por… ti– dije para bromear cosa que sirvió.

- Yo brindo por la navidad, por la felicidad, por la diversión y porque tengo sueño– esos comentarios desataron una serie de risas.

- ¿Cómo hacemos para alejar tu sueño?

- Una buena conversación ayudaría.

- ¿Sobre que?, todos los temas que nos agradan ya están más que conversados y definitivamente no tengo nada nuevo que contarte puesto que pasas todo el día junto a mi.

- No, tu estas siempre junto a mí, me persigues.

- No me puedes espantar, soy tu gemelo.

- ¿Estas revelando que tu me persigues a mi?

- tal vez, aunque tu tampoco lo puedes negar.

- Tengo derecho soy tu gemelo– dije señalándome con el dedo para después reventar a reír.

- Definitivamente no podemos pelear– le dije.

- Siempre estamos juntos, somos gemelos, aunque no entiendo como es que no me harto de ti.

- Por la misma razón por la que yo te soporto.

- Somos gemelos– dijimos al unisonó para luego reírnos.

- Que estúpido– dije.

- Demasiado– Contesto y rodamos los ojos, para nuevamente reírnos.

- Ya, no me gusta reírme tanto– dije aguantando la risa.

- Si claro, el gemelo serio, la otra cara de la moneda.

- Si yo me riera tanto como tu, nos hubieran metido en un manicomio porque nunca dejaríamos de reírnos.

- Tienes razón.

En ese momento llego la comida, algo que no se como se puede identificar en el menú.

- ¿Qué pediste?– dije observando el plato.

- Aquí hay: sushi, comida china, pizza, pasta, carne, etc.

- ¿Tu te crees capaz de comer todo eso?

- No, pero quiero hacer una nueva combinación, pasta con arroz chino y sushi con pizza– me dijo animadamente.

- que lastima.

- ¡¿Qué?!– pregunto sorprendido al ver que no le gritaba.

- Yo me quede con todo el cerebro, no quedo bien repartido.

- JAJAJA, claro, pero te recuerdo que, además de que me divierto– dijo señalando el plato donde estaban sus combinaciones– hemos hecho lo mismo con nuestras vidas.

- Si, ir a la facultad de medina, hacer un postgrado de psicología y ser comerciantes.

- Claro, eso es bueno.

- si, a pesar de que no ejercimos ni la medicina, ni la psicología.

- Si la ejercimos, salvamos a mamá de morir ahogada el año pasado y a papá de... ¿de que?

- De nada, papá nunca ha estado en peligro, al menos que contraiga una enfermedad en viaje por el Caribe.

- ¡Ay no!, tengo una flojera de ir al hospital, y más de tener que trabajar.

- Nosotros estudiamos por puro ocio ¿verdad?

- Si– contesto y nos reímos.

Después de que Jackson se comiera sus combinaciones raras que me habían quitado el apetito, llego el postre, esto si no me lo saltaba ni porque a mi querido hermano se le ocurriera desmigajar la torta de fresa y batirla con el helado de chocolate, echarle sirope de caramelo y hacer una combinación de lluvias (cosa que ya había hecho)

- Jazz no puedes comer postre si no te comiste la comida– dijo arrebatándote mi torta helada.

- Dame, yo no soy un niño para que me apliques esa.

- Yo si tuve que comer ¿verdad?

- Tú comiste porque quisiste.

- Tienes razón, me voy a comer mi torta borracha.

- ¿Borracha?, es helada– dijo observándola.

- Ya no– dijo vaciándole toda la copa de champaña a la torta.

- Eso ya existía.

- Pero no con torta helada, el champaña combina muy bien.

- Te sigo– y también vacié mi copa dejando a mi hermano atónito.

- Jasper se te pasaron las copas.

- No, solo me he tomado… perdí la cuenta.

- Claro, porque mientras yo comía tu bebías que combinación– dijo Jackson más serio.

- No exageres, además buena combinación es la que hiciste con el helado– dije probándolo.

- Tienes razón– dijo probándolo también.

Después de comer y de que pagáramos la cuenta nos levantamos para irnos y cuando pasamos por uno de los cubículos vimos a una chica llorando, era linda, a pesar de que no se le veía la cara.

- Yo mantenía la teoría de que los ángeles no lloraban– dije de repente y mi hermano me miro como si estuviera loco, normalmente no era muy sociable.

- Eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces– contesto ella sin despegar la cara del cristal.

- Entonces de verdad eres un ángel y tengo mucha suerte– a Jackson le iba a dar algo, fue entonces cuando la chica volteo y hasta a mi me iba a dar algo.

Era una chica hermosa, de tez blanca, ojos verdes, el cabello le caía en puntos por la cara, sus facciones bien se podrían clasificar como de duende pero más bien la hacían parecerse a una hada, tenia un vestido de escote en V, negro y no llevaba chaqueta aunque estaba haciendo mucho frio.

- ¿Quieres congelarte?– le pregunto Jackson pero ella no contesto.

- ¿Qué te paso?– le pregunte quitándome la chaqueta y colocándosela por lo hombros, solo lo hacia por cortesía y me sorprendió mucho que ella no se negara.

- Yo… yo…– decía entre sollozos pero eran demasiados.

- Se que es atrevido, pero si quieres te llevamos a tu casa– en modo de respuesta ella solo se levanto.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el auto, la ayude a subir al asiento trasero y me subí al puesto del copiloto dejándole a mi hermano que manejara.

- Tienes miedo de que maneje porque crees que estoy ebrio y no vamos solos– le explique.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Me estas contradiciendo?

- Tienes razón– dijo y se subió al carro.

Puse la calefacción, mientras Jackson salía del estacionamiento y tomaba la vía principal.

- ¿A dónde vamos?– me pregunto mi hermano señalando a la chica.

- No lo se.

- Pues ella esta dormida.

- Vamos al apartamento, creo que podemos conseguir un lugar para que duerma.

- Bien.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, me toco cargarla ya que seguía dormida, subimos has el ultimo piso, en el que se localizaba nuestro apartamento, era el más grande y con vista panorámica porque la pared era de cristal, la lleve a mi habitación, ya que yo o dormía con Jackson o en el sofá, la acosté en la cama y la arrope con el edredón, ella se acurruco y se quedo tranquila, muy quieta, se veía muy bonita. Cuando salí de mi habitación mi hermano estaba acostado en el sofá que había frente a la pared de cristal, me acerque y me tire en la alfombra cosa que siempre hacia.

- Te atrae la chica– me dijo él como afirmación sin dejar de mirar hacia la ciudad.

- ¿Para que mentirte?

- Es linda, ¿Cuál será su nombre?– pregunto curioso.

- No lo se, si sigue aquí mañana, se lo pregunto.

- Entonces cierra la puerta con llave y ruega para que cuando se despierte no nos considere unos acosadores.

- Lo hare– dije.

Sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos, viendo como se apagaban una a una las luces de la ciudad.

**Un nuevo capitulo, esta vez del punto de vista de jazz, no se esperaban lo del gemelo, espero que les agrade, es un poco más simpático que Jasper y más sociable pero Jasper es Jasper, por Dios "Jackson", que original, pero lo primero que pensé fue en el actor que interpreta a Jazzy y además combinaba.**

**Por favor reviews, si les parece linda, si les molesta algo, si quieren recomendarme algo, lo que quieran, todas sus opiniones las tomo en cuenta.**

**Los quiero, Adiós. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Descubriendo a los desconocidos**

**Alice POV**

Me desperté, todo estaba oscuro, no sabia en donde estaba, sabia que no en mi casa porque la cama y la corcha no eran las que usualmente tenían contacto con mi cuerpo y aquel olor masculino nunca había estado entre mis sabanas; por un momento me asuste, lo ultimo que recordaba era aquel sufrimiento que me había provocado un dolor de cabeza terrible, además de el haber visto a unos ángeles y haberme ido con ellos.

Como pude me levante, aquella adorable fragancia se percibía por toda la habitación, recordé que yo no debería llevar un chaqueta y, a pesar de ello, una gruesa chamarra me envolvía, no sentía frio, cosa que me asusto, la temporada navideña era la más fría y yo en cambio sentía mucho calor, me quite la chaqueta y me di cuenta de que la fragancia no era tan fuerte y que la percibía así por que era el olor en la chaqueta. Como pude llegue a la ranura de luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y cual es mi sorpresa cuando al abrirla la luz de día me inundo considerablemente; estaba en un pasillo en la cual habían dos puertas, por la que yo había salido y una en frente, todo el pasillo era de un suave color morado y al finalizar el pasillo había un ventanal por donde entraba la luz, debía de ser tarde, quizás cerca del medio día, camine hacia el lado contrario del ventanal, hacia donde se extendía el resto del apartamento.

De repente caí en cuenta, estaba en un apartamento completamente desconocida, no sabia como había parado allí y yo como muy estúpida lo consideraba completamente normal, no sentía miedo, solo quería saber donde estaba, quería ubicarme, quería una explicación de porque estaba allí. Llegue a una sala, bastante amplia y despejada, al parecer todo el apartamento estaba pintada en aquella tonalidad lila, en el espacio había un conjunto de muebles que daban vista hacia la enorme pared de cristal que trabajaba como pared este y norte, todos los muebles y adornos era en colores pasteles, la mayoría blanco y le daba un aire de paz. De detrás de una pared salieron dos personas idénticas, creo que la visión me estaba fallando, parpadeo una y otra vez pero sigo viendo doble. _Deberías estar asustada_– me gritaba mi mente pero yo solo quería averiguar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De un momento a otro se dieron cuenta de mi existencia y se detuvieron abruptamente, allí fue que me di cuenta de eran dos personas porque cada uno quedo en diferentes posiciones y sin fuera un efecto espejo no viera uno de camisa negra y el otro de camisa azul.

- Buenas tardes– dijo uno de ellos, el de camisa negra, casi con un saludo formal.

- Buenas… tardes– conteste, wau si que había dormido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?– me dijo el de camisa azul.

- Bien, ¿Qué hora es?

- Las una– dijo el de camisa negra chequeando su reloj, al parecer se turnaban para contestar.

- Que tarde es, tengo hambre– dije sin tratar de reclamarles nada, pero ellos automáticamente se movieron y se devolvieron por donde habían entrado.

- Síguenos– dijeron al unisonó y yo los obedecí.

Esto daba a una enorme y hermosa cocina, todo era de acero, en combinación con el lila de la pared y de toda la mueblería que era blanca, había un mesón con sillas, que era utilizado para comer, al igual que toda la casa esto transmitió una sensación de paz. Entre los dos se movieron rápidamente y en menos de 15 minutos ya había un plato de lasaña caliente y un jugo de frutas servidos y listos para comer, me senté y me dispuse a comer, mientras que ellos se sentaban frente a mi, ninguno dijo nada, solo se empeñaron en mirar cada uno de mis movimientos, era algo molesto, pero lo más molesto era la perfecta sincronización con que lo realizan, se notaba que eran gemelos o algo parecido, eran demasiado iguales.

- ¿Ustedes son gemelos?– pregunte para que dejaran de examinar como comía, los dos asintieron con la cabeza– ¿Estoy en su apartamento?– volvieron a asentir– ¿los conozco?– esta vez negaron– ¿estamos en Londres?– pregunto desesperada, ellos rieron.

- Si, estas en Londres– contesto el de camisa azul– el se llama Jasper y yo Jackson, ¿y tu?

- Alice, pero si estamos en Londres, ¿Cómo es que hace calor?

- Buena calefacción– me contesto Jackson nuevamente.

- ¿Esta comida fue hecha por ustedes?– respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza, un poco apenados– pues esta bueno– ambos rieron.

- Nosotros ya almorzamos, no sabíamos a que hora te ibas a levantar, así que no te esperamos, pero acabábamos de terminar cuando nos dimos cuenta de que te habías despertado– esta vez hablo Jasper, al parecer era un poco más tímido.

- Menos mal que hoy es domingo, no me quiero ni imaginar haber faltado al trabajo– dije recordando que mañana era mi primer día.

- Tienes razón, faltar al trabajo no es bueno– Jackson.

- Chicos, ¿en que parte de la ciudad estamos?

- Al sur de la ciudad, hay hermosas vistas en esta área.

- Entonces no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

- Que bueno, ¿Dormiste bien?– me pregunto Jasper.

- Si, la cama es muy cómoda.

- Me alegro que te haya agradado mi habitación, nosotros nos quedamos dormidos en la sala, la vista nocturna es algo de admirar.

- Lo se– dije tristemente ya que me habían abandonado el día anterior con esa vista.

- ¿Terminaste?– Pregunto Jackson.

- Si– conteste y Jasper se levanto y recogió el plato.

Luego salimos de la cocina y nos fuimos a la sala, Los gemelos se tumbaron en la alfombra cediéndome así, el sofá. Desde que se tiraron ahí no dejaron de mirarme y de estudiar mis movimientos, yo sin embargo me dedique a observar por el cristal.

- ¿Alice porque lloras?– pregunto Jackson después de un rato, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lloraba.

- No es nada– dije secándome el agua que emanaba de mis ojos.

- Sabes, somos graduado de la facultad de psicología, estamos cualificados para escuchar tus problemas– se notaba que Jackson bromeaba mas, me había hecho reír.

- Quiero borrarlo de mi pasado, simplemente mi novio con el que tenía dos años término conmigo ayer y ahora pasare la navidad sola– sin quererlos nuevas gotas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.

- Una desilusión amorosa, que mal– dijeron al unisonó haciéndome reír.

- Con una película se arreglan muchas cosas– propuso Jasper.

- Me parece perfecto– estuve de acuerdo y ellos sin esperar mas comenzaron a acomodar las cosas.

Jasper se fue hacia la cocina mientras que Jackson se quedo revisando las películas.

- Nada de romances, ¿cierto?– me pregunto yo negué con la cabeza– ¿de misterio?– esta vez asentí– Jasper vamos a ver destino final– dijo mas alto para que su hermano escuchara.

Jackson coloco la película en un proyector esto me extraño, ya que había mucha claridad.

- ¿Cómo piensas ver una película con tanta iluminación?– pregunte confusa.

Jackson solo sonrió y con un botón que había en la pared hizo bajar cortinas para tapar la luz proveniente de allí, luego entro Jasper con palomitas y refrescos que coloco en la mesita para el café, por ultimo se sentaron uno a cada lado del sofá, pero en la alfombra, dejándome nuevamente todo el sofá para mí.

- Chicos si quieren se sientan aquí– dije abriéndoles un espacio.

- No, no es por ser desagradables, ni por cortesía, lo que pasa es que siempre nos sentamos en el piso, la temperatura del piso gradúa la de nuestro cuerpo, si es tonto pero es costumbre– explico Jackson.

- Entonces voy a probar con ustedes– dije y me deslice del sofá quedando entre los dos, me miraron como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada– contestaron los dos y pusieron la película.

Era un poco molesto estar entre dos gemelos, se alteraban al mismo tiempo cuando se asustaban o se reían, tenían las mismas facciones, los mismos cabellos rubios, los mismos ojos, ¿es que acaso no tenían ninguna diferencia?, era fácil entenderlos pero seguía sorprendiendo; a mi la película no me asustaba mucho, primero, ya la había visto, no era que me molestara verla otra vez, al contrario, había sido hace mucho, y la segunda, es que siempre he sido valiente para esas cosas, en cambio las personas que tenia a mi lado no eran tan valientes, Jackson buscaba la forma de distraerse para desconcentrarse de la película y Jasper casi que temblaba, se le notaba mucho el miedo, luego de un rato más termino la película y nos comenzamos a estirar.

- Jasper deja de temblar– le dije en broma.

- Lo siento, la película me recuerda otra cosa, pero no es nada, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?– me pregunto.

- No lo se, creo que irme a mi casa y dormir para ir a trabajar– conteste porque la verdad no había pensado en ello.

- Si prometemos devolverte temprano, ¿sales a cenar con nosotros?– pregunto Jackson a mi oído asustándome, se suponía que estaba hablando con Jasper y él me asusta de esa manera.

No sabia si algún día iba me iba a acostumbrar a que fueran gemelos, espera, ¿dije algún día?, creo que mi mente tenia planes de quedarse a vivir en ese sitio, era algo molesto, no sabia porque allí me sentía tan cómoda, era como si ni pasara el tiempo, como si todo fuera paz y no hubiera recuerdos, ya no me molestaba tanto recordar a James, como si de un día para otro lo hubiera olvidado. Los dos me miraban expectantes, esperaban mi respuesta y yo solo permanecía callada, la curva de mis labios se tornaron hacia arriba para definir una sonrisa.

- ¿seguro me devuelven a la hora?– pregunte dudosamente y los dos agitaron la cabeza rápidamente en modo de afirmación– ¿y no esta en sus planes embriagarme de alguna manera?– negaron rápidamente entusiasmados– ¿ni drogarme?– esta ultima lo dije por molestarlos más que por obtener una respuesta, los dos arquearon las señas y negaron esta vez lentamente, muy sorprendidos– Entonces si, acepto a ir con ustedes a cenar con ustedes– dijo levantándome y ellos respondieron con una radiante sonrisa.

- Me alegro– dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron se rieron y dijeron nuevamente juntos: – Nos alegramos– haciéndome reír.

- Primero tengo que asearme y cambiarme en mi casa– dije y Jackson automáticamente se levanto.

- Yo te llevo, si te lleva él te va a tocar ir en moto.

- ¿Una moto?

- Si, aunque tiene tiempo que no la usa.

- Bueno, ¿creo que algún día podrás darme un paseo en ella?

- Desde luego– contesto Jasper y me dio un beso en la mejilla– adiós.

- Hasta pronto– dije y baje con Jackson al estacionamiento.

Le di la dirección y él me llevo a mi casa, cuando llegamos Jackson me ayuda a bajar, acto que considere caballeroso.

- Adiós– dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla– paso por ti a las 6.

- Aquí te espero.

Luego se subió a su auto y arranco, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que el coche se desapareció; no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado, no tenia novio y no estaba triste por eso, desde otro punto de vista me di cuenta de James tenia sus defectos, tenia un nuevo trabajo y era exactamente como quería, los había conocido a ellos, a los gemelos, algo maravilloso, no podía creer que de verdad conozca a tan buenas personas y ahora tenia una cena, era genial todo, sin ninguna excepción, creía que no iba a poder olvidarme de James pero ahora me daba cuenta de que el no merecía mis lagrimas y de que había personas mejores en este mundo. Entre a mi casa y comencé a correr, tenia que estar perfecta para esta noche.

**Me alegro por Alice, no reacciono mal, cosa que les alegro mucho a los chicos y es muy bonita la relación entre ellos.**

**Reviews, todos los piden y es fácil complacerlos a todos, un reviews es fácil de dejar y es una gran fuente de inspiración para los escritores.**

**Gracias, tratare de actualizar pronto, Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**La mención de mis defectos**

**Jasper POV**

No podía creer que existían personas tan maravillosas en esta tierra, yo siempre estaba con mi hermano y un poco más fuera con mi familia, pero casi no tenia amigos y era algo difícil socializar con las demás personas, en cambio con Alice todo fluía, no necesitaba pensar tanto las cosas, algo en ella me hacia ser espontaneo y se sentía genial.

- ¿Qué te pasa en estos días?– me pregunto Jackson cuando salí de mi habitación listo para salir.

- ¿A que te refieres?– dije.

- Sigues vistiéndote diferente, sigo sintiendo que no te pareces a mí– el iba con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, mientras que yo llevaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul, Jackson tenia razón, siempre teníamos que cambiarnos antes de salir.

- Creo que necesitas ir al psicólogo– tanto el como yo reímos ante mi comentario.

- Si tú dices, me debo estar volviendo loco.

- Si te estuvieras volviendo loco ya te hubiera ingresado en un manicomio– le dije desafiante.

- Yo se que tu crees que estoy loco, lo que pasa es que no me quieres lejos de ti– dijo alegremente haciéndome reír-

- Como tu digas, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas– le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Jasper a donde vamos a cenar?– pregunto pero en ese momento sonó mi celular y me toco contestar.

- Buenas tardes– conteste al teléfono y Jackson bufo.

- Esto es para rato, vamos yéndonos, no quiero llegar tarde– dijo se levanto y, prácticamente, me guio a mi por toda la casa y mientras bajamos al estacionamiento.

Me subí al puesto del copiloto, sabia que cuando recibía una llamada era para rato, me estaban informando de todo lo que había pasado, había un problema con la nueva colección, un error grave pero nada incorregible, mi asistenta me puso al tanto de todos los documento que tenia que revisar para ver si algunos eran aprobados por el consejo, era una hazaña increíble lograrlo, el consejo era muy estricto.

- Jasper llegamos– me anuncio Jackson y voltee la mirada, era una casa algo pequeña, o por lo menos era más pequeña de lo que estaba acostumbrado, era bonita, blanca y con mucho jardín, aunque lo que me pareció más hermosa era la chica que estaba parada en la puerta con un vestido blanco ligero, sin tiras y la falda llagaba a las rodillas, sandalias altas y blanca, el cabello suelto y una leve capa de maquillaje, la chica se sabia arreglar, me gustaba su sentido de la moda.

Me baje del carro y la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla, le abrí la puerta, la ayude a subirse, me deslice en mi asiento y seguí con el teléfono.

- No le preste atención al importante empresario que esta trabajando– dijo Jackson señalándome.

- Jackson no molestes– lo regañe pero sin quitar la vista del teléfono.

- ves Alice, roguemos porque no lo necesiten toda la noche– dijo Jackson y Alice solo rio.

- Jackson lo que pasa es que el incompetente de tu asistente provoco un error en la colección– dije molesto.

- No te doy derecho de ofender a mi asistente, pero tampoco es como la tuya la cual es "perfecta"– dijo recalcando la palabra con delicadeza.

- Como tú digas, de todas formas te agradezco que vayas pensando a quien ascender, o bueno, como tú prefieras, hacer unas audiciones, a mi no me molesta pero perderías mucho tiempo si lo haces así, al fin tu lo decides– le dije alzándome de hombros.

- ¡¿Qué?!– me dijo molesto.

- Esta bien, no te molestes, solo asciende a alguien y ya– seguí utilizando mi teléfono.

- ¿Quieres decir que quieres que despida a mi asistente?– me pregunte atónito.

- Si– dije sin levantar la cabeza.

- No lo voy a hacer– dijo negando con la cabeza, yo solamente lo mire a los ojos.

- Jackson no es cuestión de si quieres o no, lo vas a despedir porque si, porque es un incompetente, que se equivoca demasiado y han ocurrido muchos problemas por su culpa, por suerte todos reparables, y yo no me voy a arriesgar a que pase algo fatal.

- No puedes despedirlo porque tú quieras, tú no eres mi jefe.

- Ninguno de los dos es jefe del otro, pero al mantener la empresa con dos jefes, yo tengo derecho de actuar por sobre ti si es por el bien de la empresa, si tu quieres le dices a tu querido asistente que yo soy el que lo esta despidiendo y que si tiene alguna reclamación que pase por mi oficina.

- Pero Jasper…

- Si tu quieres despedir a mi asistenta hazlo, si consideras que le hace daño a la empresa despídela, además soy tu hermano mayor– dije para molestarlo.

- Si claro, con eso solucionas todo "Soy tu hermano mayor"

- Después te quejas porque creo que ya molestamos bastante a la señorita– dije señalando a Alice y siguiendo con mi teléfono.

Después de eso no hable más, Jackson y Alice iban conversando y riendo mientras que yo seguía trabajando en mi blackberry, ese teléfono era una bendición de Dios, si no existiera estuviera trabajando en una computadora y dejaba de ser cómodo, en cambio así podía trabajar en donde fuera.

- Jazz llegamos– dijo Alice de repente abriéndome la puerta.

- ¿en que momento?– dije bajándome.

- Cuando estabas en el teléfono, ocupado empresario.

Busque con la mirada a Jackson pero no lo conseguí por ningún lado, estaba solo con Alice, automáticamente me entraron un poco de nervios.

- ¿Dónde esta Jackson?

- Entro, propuso en dejarte en el carro hasta que te dieras cuenta, pero yo no lo acepte, no quería dejarte aquí.

- Gracias, ¿Vamos?– propuse al ver que ella no se movía.

- Primero quiero pedirte algo– me dijo con un poco de pena.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Por favor no utilices el teléfono mientras estemos dentro, yo vine por una invitación que mayormente la hiciste tu y me siento incomoda al solo hablar con Jackson– me dijo dulcemente.

- Como quieras– le conteste y abrí la puerta del carro, coloque al teléfono en el asiento y lo volví a cerrar– ¿Feliz?

- Si, gracias– me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dio escalofríos y entro al restaurant casi que danzando, se veía hermosa, era algo que embrujaba.

Yo también entre siguiendo sus pasos, el restaurant a donde nos había llevado Jackson era hermoso y muy lujoso, era muy usado para las reuniones de negocios y era preferible hacer reservación, seguí a Alice hasta la mesa en que se conseguía Jackson el cual se sorprendió mucho cuando me vio sin el teléfono, nos sentamos y pedimos al mesero las cartas, el cual no las trajo inmediatamente.

- Yo voy a comer lo mismo que comí la vez pasada– dijo Jackson cerrando la carta.

- No Jackson, por favor no lo hagas– dije al recordar su combinación.

- ¿Por qué?

- No estamos solos, hay una dama con nosotros y no quiero asustarla.

- Esta bien, voy a comer sushi solo– dijo y bufo.

- No se como te gusta el sushi.

- Por Dios es pescado crudo– dijo Alice con cara de asco.

- No me importa, a mi si me gusta, ¿Qué van a pedir ustedes?– nos pregunto Jackson.

- Lasaña– contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Es mi comida preferida– me dijo.

- La mía también pregúntale a Jackson.

- Tiene razón, siempre que come, porque casi no lo hace, come lasaña– respondió Jackson rodando los ojos.

- ¿Siempre?– pregunto Alice curiosa.

- Él esta exagerando– me defendí.

- ¿Cuántas veces al día la comes?– me pregunto Alice mirándome a los ojos.

- 2 o 3 veces a la semana– no era tanto.

- Si pero los demás días no almuerza– salto Jackson.

- ¿No almuerza?

- Ni cena, a veces solo ingiere el desayuno, esos son dos días a la semana, otros dos almuerza lasaña y los demás días desayuna y cena porque es invitado.

- Deberías comer más– me dijo Alice preocupada.

- Alice tranquilízate el esta exagerando– dije medio molesto.

- No estoy exagerando, pero tampoco te preocupes tanto, él se almuerza siempre el postre, eso es algo que nunca falta– dijo Jackson.

- ¿Postre?– pregunto Alice entre risas.

- Nunca falta– dijimos Jackson y yo al mismo tiempo, para luego reírnos.

Cuando lo trajeron me alegraron el día, tenia al frente mío un Charlotte de fresa, cosa que a la vista resultaba irresistible, y no quería ni imaginar el sabor, pero claro, no me dejaron comerme el postre hasta que Jackson terminara de comer, yo había terminado mucho antes porque a pesar de ser mi comida favorita quería que llegara el postre, si fuera por mi ya me hubiera devorado el postre, pero Alice me tenia aguantado, cosa que me resultaba incómodamente agradable y me ponía nervioso y ansioso, no soportaba tantas emociones.

- Jasper cálmate– me dijo Alice al ver que temblaba.

- Yo lo quiero– dijo tristemente.

- Pareces un niño chiquito– dijo Jackson riéndose.

- Me siento chiquito– dije y Alice se hecho a reír.

- Pero que malcriado– dijo acariciándome.

- Yo lo quiero– fue lo que conteste.

- Esta bien– dijo Alice, tomo la cuchara agarro un pedazo de postre y me lo dio en la boca, cosa que casi hace que me ahogue por la poca costumbre– malcriado.

- Si, el postre me hace sentirme así.

- Da lo mismo– dijo y tomo otra porción.

Se la paso el resto de la noche tratándome como a un niño, cuando y trate de quitarle la cuchara para comer yo, no me la dio y después de darme el postre hizo que me recostara a su hombro mientras ella y Jackson comían, no era que me molestara, para nada, pero me sentía extraño y sentía una atracción por ella que nunca había sentido por nadie, me era muy extraño, cerro los ojos un momento para poder descansar y para tratar de contralar mis sentimientos.

- Ya nos vamos– me dijo Alice al oído después de unos cinco minutos– dormilón.

- ¿perdón?

- Te dormiste– dijo Jackson.

- Solo cerró los ojos cinco minutos.

- Jazz llevas una hora dormido– me dijo Alice acariciándome los cabellos, no se si era consiente de que lo hacia.

- ¿Yo?

- No veo más ningún Jasper por aquí– dijo Alice moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados.

- No lo puedo creer, que tonto– dije desperezándome.

- No es tonto con lo poco que duermes– dijo Jackson que al parecer se había dedicado la noche para decir mis defectos.

- Te estas matando a ti mismo, ni comes bien, ni duermes bien, eres una persona no una maquina– dijo Alice alarmada.

- Jackson gracias por preocupar a la damisela y Alice, a Jackson le debes creer la mitad de las cosas que dice.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada, salimos del restaurant y nos fuimos al carro, como siempre Jackson iba manejando, Alice atrás y yo de copiloto, ese puesto era todo mío, al subir conseguí mi celular que me asusto al ver que decía 15 llamadas perdidas y 45 mensajes de texto, cuando me dispuse a revisarlo Alice me lo arrebato de las manos y se lo dio a Jackson que lo alejo lo mas posible de mi.

- Si la empresa se cae déjala así, deja de trabajar tanto, estas vetado en el trabajo hasta mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana– me aviso Jackson.

- Sabes que siempre me despierto antes de las 5:00, podría trabajar a partir de las 6:30.

- No– me dijo seriamente.

- Jackson– replique seriamente.

- Nada, si te vas a despertar a esa hora te drogo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Te doy un somnífero y un antialérgico, que yo se que te da sueño, sin que te des cuenta.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de a que hora me despierto.

- Porque estas acostumbrado a dormir de 2 a 6 horas cuando deberías dormir por lo menos 8, tampoco deberías mantener la costumbre de ingerir comida unas 15 veces a la semana cuando se recomienda de 3 a 5 veces diarias, ni tampoco deberías dejar de comer helado de chocolate, eso es un crimen– dijo Jackson.

- Simplemente no me gusta el helado de chocolate y te falto criticarme que estoy de 10 a 15 horas al día frente a una computadora, que tengo mas o menos 3 años sin tener una novia, que tengo 6 años sin ir de vacaciones y que el estrés a estado a punto de matarme– sentencie.

- Estas abandonando tu vida– me dijo Alice.

- Vamos de vacaciones este año, te tengo que comprar un anillo anti estrés– dijo Jackson– y tengo que tirar tu computadora por la ventana.

- Lo haces y te mueres, no necesito un anillo anti estrés, ni unas vacaciones, gracias– dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Tranquila Alice si lo hare– le dijo Jackson a Alice y siguió manejando hacia su destino.

**Me tiene súper depre la poca cantidad de reviews, hace que me falte la inspiración, quiero que me digan si de verdad mi historia es tan mala, siento que de verdad no sirve para nada y me hace sentir muy mal, quiero que me digan si no les gusta algo o cualquier detalle que quieran anunciar.**

**Se que mi sumary es muy malo, lo se porque yo no entraría a una historia con un sumary así, por eso les pido que le hagan sumary a mi historia el que mas me guste lo colocare.**

**Quiero agradecerles de corazón a las dos personas que me han mandado reviews, no puedo decir quienes son porque no tengo la información disponible, yo escribo el capitulo, los comentarios y todo pero mi hermana los sube porque no tengo acceso a internet con facilidad y menos en temporada de clases.**

**Los quiero, no me abandonen, .hale.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lean al final plis...**

**Capitulo 5**

**Mi primer día de trabajo**

**Alice POV**

En el camino de regreso Jackson anoto mis números telefónicos y yo los de él, mientras que Jasper iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se veía serio pero también muy sereno, se veía hermoso, era inevitable decirlo.

- Jasper– dijo Jackson para llamar su atención– Jasper, jazz, hermano– decía Jackson y volteaba momentáneamente hacia el para ver que hacia y nada.

- Jazz– le dije dulcemente acercando mi aliento a la parte de atrás de su cuello, sentí como se estremeció.

- ¿Qué quieren?– pregunto no molesto pero si atontado.

- Jazzy…– comenzó a decir Jackson pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

- No me digas Jazzy.

- Esta bien, ¿Jasper sabes que fecha es hoy?

-Eh… sinceramente no.

- 1 de diciembre.

- ¿Y?– pregunto Jazz.

- Hay que decorar, trabajo que es completamente tuyo– dijo Jackson sencillamente.

- No tengo ningún problema en adornar el apartamento– dijo Jasper pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- Mas que en el apartamento estaba pensando en la empresa– contesto Jackson y parecía que Jasper se lo iba a comer con la mirada.

- No lo hare, tengo demasiado trabajo como para decorar el edificio, ni que los ayudantes de santa fueran a trabajar conmigo.

- Jasper tu estilo es único, tus decoraciones siempre son perfectas– dijo Jackson en modo de replica.

- Me hubieras dicho eso 10 años antes y hubiera estudiado otra cosa.

- Jasper.

- No, hay muchas personas en la empresa como para que yo vaya a decorar, si quieres haz una rifa y quien se lo gane decora.

- ¿Una rifa en la empresa?

- Solo tienes que escoger a alguien para que decore, lo harás tú porque yo me encargo de todo el trabajo que no puede salir de la oficina, tienes dos cosas que hacer en la empresa: conseguir un decorador y un asistente.

- Jazz no te metas con mi asistente– Dijo Jackson molesto.

- Solo se que no lo quiero volver a ver en la empresa, no me importa mas nada– sentencio y reino en el auto el silencio.

Jasper podía comportarse como un bebe a veces, pero cuando tenia que ver con su empresa era muy serio y a pesar de que no peleaba con Jackson, siempre se notaba que él, en el trabajo, estaba sobre Jackson. Quería saber si Jasper de verdad era así siempre, sentía que lo que conocía de él era una fachada y que su verdadera personalidad no la conocía, de su personalidad lo que conocía era poco, un chico serio, tranquilo, con carácter y un poco obsesivo, al unir las piezas se podía ver que eso no era una personalidad, faltaban muchos detalles y, no se porque, quería saber cuales eran. Cuando llegue a mi casa me despedí de los chicos y entre s, mi casita, acogedora como siempre se veía pequeña, claro, había estado en un apartamento con el triple de tamaño. Me quite los tacones y deje a los mensajes del contestador sonar, uno de Edward saludándome, uno de mis padres preguntándome como estaba, une de una amiga que me mandaba saludo y uno de James, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, no me había pasado por la cabeza ni su nombre, me había olvidado de él muy rápidamente, había algo raro en esto; James me pedía disculpas, que debió haber hecho eso, que estaba arrepentido de haberme herido, que no quería perder mi amistad, típico; no quería saber nada de él, no me importaba y lo ignoraba, así que iba a tratar de olvidarlo.

Para distraerme prendí mi computadora y decidí contestar algunos mensajes, le mande una a mi madre en el que decía que estaba bien, que tenia nuevo trabajo y que le mandaba besos, nada de mi vida personal, no quería preocupar a mi madre; con Edward si me desahogue, le conté todos y cada uno de los detalles de mi rompimiento con James, se iba a poner muy feliz, siempre odio a James; a Emmett le mande el mismo mensaje que a Edward, solo por no abandonarlo; vi el reloj y era tarde así que me fui a dormir ya que mañana era mi primer día de trabajo.

Me desperté temprano y me di un baño, entraba a las 8 a trabajar así que, como todos los días fui al gimnasio, decidí ir a uno que me quedaba un poco lejos pero tenia una vista increíble, iba caminado hacia allá preguntándome ¿porque había decidido ir a ese gimnasio?, el otro también era bonito y quedaba más cerca; de repente la respuesta entro a mi cabeza de una manera aplastante, el gimnasio al que iba quedaba al frente de el edificio de los chicos, mi subconsciente me traicionaba, ¿acaso quería verlos? ¿Estar con ellos para toda la vida?, ¿Qué me pasaba?, tenia que conseguir las respuestas, a toda costa.

Entre al gimnasio y lo primero que hizo fue mirar toda la estancia, ¿acaso era adivina?, hay estaban ellos alzando pesas, debo decir que empapados en sudor se veían mejor, no sabia si ir allí a saludarlos o hacer otra cosa, al final decidí subirme a una caminadora para tratar de despejar mi mente, al fin y al cabo, había ido a hacer ejercicio. Puse música y cerré los ojos pero sin detenerme, de una cosa estaba no me iba a estrellar.

- Alice– hay no, porque tenían que darse cuenta ellos, ahora me habían tomado desprevenida, abrí lentamente los ojos– Alice tiempo sin verte– pensándolo bien no era ninguna de las voces que quería oír, me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que la persona que me saludaba era un amigo llamado Ben con el que trabaje hace unos años.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estas?– le pregunte por cortesía.

- Bien ¿y tu?

- Bien, ¿Cómo esta tu familia?– recordé que la ultima vez que lo había visto había sido unos meses después de su boda con una compañera de trabajo.

- bien– se sonrió– con un nuevo miembro, mi hijo.

- ¡Te felicito!, Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- un año.

- Que bueno.

- Ahí Alice, perdón pero me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso y no quiero llegar tarde, adiós, que bueno fue verte.

- igual, saludo a Ángela de mi parte.

- Claro, adiós– dijo y se fue.

Era bueno conseguir amigos, mantenerlos y poder saludarlos de vez en cuando, era muy agradable.

- Alice– me dijeron y yo voltee esperando conseguir a Ben pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando a quien veo es a un rubio que había visto al día anterior.

Claro, mi primer acto tenia que ser tropezarme con el movimiento bajo mis pies, me iba cayendo, analice cuanto dolor me podía causar eso y tuve que dejar de pensarlo, vi como Jackson estiraba las manos para tratar de aguantarme pero luego se retiro y me vi otra vez en el piso, lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos, nunca llego el golpe, el chico tenia reflejos, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que Jackson no tenia reflejos algunos y quien me aguantaba a diez centímetros del suelo era Jasper.

- Lo siento Alice, pero soy muy malo con los reflejos para eso esta Jasper– dijo Jackson y yo abrace a mi rescatador.

- Gracias, gracias, te debo mucho, pude haberme muerto allí, gracias Jasper eres mi héroe– era un poco estúpido mi acto pero fueron adorables las expresiones de los hermanos: Jasper se quedo con cara de estúpido, sabía que pasaba por su mente, esta chica esta loca, y con Jackson me reí mucho más, tenia un cara que deba lastima, herido, avergonzado con un poco de perro bajo la lluvia, no lo iba a olvidar nunca; con la ayuda de Jasper me incorpore y abrace a Jackson.

- Era para molestarte, no creo que la caída me hubiera hecho tanto, tal vez una contusión, perderme mi primer día de trabajo, no te preocupes– le guiñe un ojo.

- ¿Tienes planes de irte?– me pregunto.

- No, no tengo aquí ni 15 minutos.

- Nosotros tenemos una hora y tenemos que arreglarnos para trabajar, adiós Alice– dijeron y se fueron, tenia que dejar de sorprenderme por cosas tan estúpidas.

Estaba en mi escritorio de asistenta del feje del área de diseños; eran las 8:30 y mi feje no había llegado, ¿a que hora pensaba venir a trabajar?, no lo entendía, no podía hacer nada porque no conocía como funcionaba mi feje. Después de media hora mas el hombre al que tenia 1 hora esperando apareció por la puerta, era una hombre de 30 y algo, pero atrayente, cabello oscuro, ojos claros, piel clara, me dedico una sonrisa.

- Alice Cullen, mi nueva asistenta– asentí con la cabeza– debo decirte que tenemos mucho trabajo, no quiero que consideres que este es un mal trabajo, lo que pasa es que somos el departamento que se va a ocupar de decorar el sitio, debo pedirte disculpas por llegar tarde pero estaba en una junta directiva, por favor, en la computadora esta el itinerario de cada día, apréndete los horarios de entrada, salida, la hora de comer, porque no quiero ningún tipo de problema por eso ¿puedes?– asentí con la cabeza y el volvió a sonreír y entro a su oficina, era hora de trabajar.

Estuve toda la mañana arreglando algunos papeles, se notaba la falta de asistencia hacia el feje, muchos papeles, cosas si arreglar, archivos sin acomodar y ese iba a ser un trabajo que me iba a llevar todo el día.

- Alice– me llamo el jefe desde su oficina.

- Conéctame con la presidencia, cancela los compromisos que tenga para la tarde y llama al número que esta fijo en la pantalla de tu computadora y pide que traigan el almuerzo, por favor– me dijo tratando de no sobrepasarse.

- Claro– primero lo comunique con la oficina del jefe contesto un hombre que dijo ser el asistente del feje, luego pedí la comida y revise el itinerario del feje para hoy, algunas reuniones, creo que nada importante y tenia a las cinco "recoger a mis hijos"– señor– dije.

- Si Alice– me contesto desde su oficina.

- Se supone que a las cinco recogerá a sus hijos, ¿eso también lo cancelo?

- No, cancela las reuniones, me voy a reunir con los jefes, pero de mis hijos no me olvido, Alice 15 minutos antes de las cinco llama a presidencia y me avisas, para que no se pase la hora ¿puedes?

- Si claro.

- Bueno entonces voy a esperar la comida y luego me voy, recuerda que la hora de la comida normalmente termina a las 2 y comienza a las 12, si hay mucho trabajo acostumbramos a volver a la 1, si no tienes ningún compromiso por fuera puedes volver a la 1 para seguir trabajo, por ahora no estamos tan mal aquí y si no puedes regresar temprano no importa, tu decides.

- veré para que me alcanza el tiempo, gracias– dije.

- A ti– dijo, me sonrío y siguió con su trabajo.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 12 por lo que termine un trabajo que tenia suelto y a las 12 exactos salí de la oficina, llegue al comedor, no había mucha gente, supongo que puros asistentes y otros personales, que no se iban a dar el lujo de pedir la comida a su oficina, ni tampoco el de comer en otro lugar por falta de tiempo, me acomode en la cola y espere a que esta avanzara.

- ¿Alice?– me preguntaron desde atrás y al voltear vi a una despampanante rubia, ojos azules, muy bien vestida y hermana de Rosalie mi cuñada.

- Ashley– la salude– Tiempo sin verte.

- Desde la boda, hace dos años.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunte curiosa.

- lo mismo pregunto– me contesto.

- Comencé a trabajar hoy.

- Eres la asistenta del feje del área de diseño, era el único puesto vacante.

- Si esa soy yo.

- Yo soy asistenta de presidencia, tengo un año allí.

- Que alegría, yo lo único que se de presidencia es que hay dos fejes de apellido Whitlock.

- ellos son muy agradables, son grandes personas, no es bueno que se molesten porque terminan explotando y hay que mandarlos a hacer yoga– dijo Ashley y yo reí– tu feje también es alguien muy amable, se molesta muy poco y es muy atento con sus hijos y con su esposa, eso si, tiende a ausentarse mucho, porque nunca se pierde un compromiso familiar y es uno de las personas aquí a la que le asignan mas viajes, porque puede ir con su familia.

- Es una buena persona- Dije.

- ¿Conoces a los fejes?

- No, todavía no he podido conocerlos.

- Te lo presentara pero están en reunión, tengo solo una hora para comer, así que mejor vamos– me dijo y nos fuimos a comer.

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a las chicas que me dejaron reviews vikyviko, analu`says, daniyelitha, natalia h**

**Sigo siendo un ser original, Ashley, la que interpreta a Alice en la peli de nuestros queridos vampiros, pero combinan muy bien, el siguiente capi es del punto de vista de Jackson y se llama "la invitación"**

**Este fic no va a tener nada de tragedias, lo poco que se conseguía ya paso, esta superado, que fue el rompimiento de Alice y James, pero es mejor así, esa pareja me da escalofríos, no tanto por ellos si no porque mi pobre Jazzy quedaría solo, ¡no! somos muchas para que de verdad se quede así.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sigan dejando por favor, son una inspiración tremenda, no se olviden de mi.**

**Adiós, los quiero.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí otro capi, del punto de Jackson como lo dije en el capi pasado**

**Capitulo 6**

**La invitación**

**Jackson POV**

¿Por qué era tan difícil negociar con Jasper?, tenia mas de media hora tratando de convencerlo para que comiera algo, pero la comida que tenia al frente no era Boloña, no quería comer y decía que él iba a estar bien y que dejara de molestarlo, teníamos una reunión y después de eso era obvio que no iba a comer nada, me estresaba vivir con él.

- ¡JASPER!– termine gritándole a lo que me miro sorprendido, yo nunca le alzaba la voz.

- Yo no hice nada– dijo mirándome con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-¡come algo!– le dije con la cara encendida.

- No– dijo y se levanto con claras intensiones de irse.

- No te estaba haciendo una pregunta te estaba exigiendo que comieras.

- No me importa si es una preguntas o una exigencia no lo voy a hacer– mire por todos lados frenéticamente y localice con la mirada lo que buscaba.

- O comes o no te lo devuelvo– dije tomando su celular.

- Jackson devuélvemelo– dijo acercándose a mi.

Corrí a la ventana y asome su teléfono por ella, abrió los ojos como si le fuera a dar un infarto.

- ¡Dame mi teléfono!– hablo con la voz mas macabra que le había oído.

- No.

- Te voy a acusar con mamá– parecía que lo decía en broma pero si lo había ello y yo podría salir muy afectado de ello.

- Y yo le digo que tu no quieres comer– le dije con una sonrisa de complacido.

- ¡Devuélvemelo!– parecía un niño pidiendo su juguete.

- Jasper come, yo soy la ultima persona en este mundo que te quiere ver muerto, y tampoco quiero tener que salir corriendo porque se te bajo la azúcar o algo parecido, no me llevarte al hospital, me afecta mucho que sea a ti a quien tenga que llevar.

- Pero no tengo hambre, Jackson tu sabes como soy yo, no puedo comer así.

- Jasper, no puedes comer así porque no estas acostumbrado, tienes que comenzar a acostumbrarte a ir comiendo, primero comete algo suave.

- ¿Cómo que?– pregunto molesto.

- Puede ser el postre– automáticamente se le dibujo una sonrisa– voy a llamar a la secretaria del seño de diseño y le voy a decir que la reunión será a partir de las 3, ¿Esta Bien?– asintió rápidamente con la cabeza– ¿Sabes que pareces un estúpido cuando te nombran el postre?– hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y después volvió a asentir, me recordaba a la rata de Ratatouille.

Después de reírme nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, de este bajo mi novia, la asistenta de Jasper, Ashley, Le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí mi camino, Jasper odiaba que nos besáramos o algo así en la empresa, decía que ganábamos mala fama; cuando llegamos al comedor, pedí el postre para él ya que yo había comido antes, todo el mundo se extrañaba de vernos, porque la mayoría sabia que nunca salíamos a comer, o por lo menos no juntos, algunos se reían, supongo que porque era extraño ver a dos personas tan iguales, el postre era gelatina, hasta yo pedí, la gelatina era rara, siempre había considerado que su creador estaba loco, pero a su vez era un genio, viscoso, delicioso, era algo raro; Jasper insistió en que lleváramos la comida a la oficina y comiéramos allá, pero yo me negué, al final me convenció con el dilema de que si aceptaba iba a comer galletas también, la intención era que comiera, así que me toco aceptar, subimos a la oficina y comenzamos a comer.

Media hora después estábamos en una aburrida reunión, Dios les encantaba molestarnos, atacarnos, contradecirnos, era estresante, después de que Jasper diera las pautas y el presupuesto con el que contaban para la decoración comenzaron las preguntas, ¿porque esto? ¿Porque aquello?, era muy molesto que no entendieran las cosas pero tenia que relajarme para soportarlo, menos mal que para eso estaba Jasper que tenia mas relajación y calma para trasmitírsela a los demás, era mu bueno tratando con la gente, de verdad creo que si no fuera por la empresa Jasper fuera un muy buen psicólogo.

- Jackson acompáñame a comprar la decoración, esta tarde– dijo Jasper dejándome sorprendido, normalmente no salía mucho.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por?

- Tengo un cita con Ashley– dije contento, tenia tiempo que no salía con ella– ¿Por qué no vas con Alice?

- No, voy mañana.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a ir con ella?

- Por nada– un leve rumor en sus mejillas lo delato.

- Ella es muy amigable y quien sabe a lo mejor tiene buenos gustos– dije alzándome de hombros y agarrando el teléfono de la oficina para comenzar a marcar.

- ¿A quien llamas?

- A Alice– no le dio tiempo de quitarme el teléfono, ya Alice había contestado.

- Buenos días ¿con quien hablo?– me dijo Alice con voz de oficinista.

- Con una persona que no tiene planes de dejarte de molestar– dije orgulloso.

- ¡Jackson! ¿Cómo les va?

- Bien querida ¿y a ti?

- Bien, muy bien.

- Alice quería preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo.

- No ¿por?

- Porque Jasper va a comprar las cosas necesarias para decorar el apartamento de la casa y yo no lo puedo acompañar porque tengo una cita con mi novia, ¿puedes ir tú?

- …– primero se quedo pensativa– Si, claro, ¿en donde nos vemos?

- En el centro comercial mas cercano a tu domicilio…

- si le parece yo el paso buscando por su casa a las 7– me interrumpió Jasper.

- Dice Jazz que si te parece te recoge en tu casa a las 7– le dije a Alice.

- Perfecto, adiós, tengo que terminar algunas cosas antes de irme– pronuncio y me colgó.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– me pregunto Jasper con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué llamaste a Alice a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras?– sorprendente, de verdad lo había ofendido.

- Porque sabía que lo tuyo era pena, pero que si querías ir y más con ella, no me puedes mentir, se te notaba en la mirada y además te conozco demasiado como para creer que todo lo que dije era mentira.

- A veces, me dan ganas de matarte hermano, pero creo que nunca realizare mi cometido porque cada vez que me vea al espejo me voy a acordar de ti, de todas maneras, gracias, no se porque me agrada tanto su compañía, pero se que me siento muy a gusto con su presencia– dijo Jasper un poco sonrojado, conocía su enfermedad.

- Algún día te darás cuenta– dije en un suspiro y salí de la oficina.

- ¡Jackson!– Me llamo mientras salía detrás de mí.

- Abandonaste tu guarida– dije con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que bajar porque ya me voy, además no puedes dejar a tu hermano mayor con una frase como: "Algún día te darás cuenta"– me detuve en seco y me voltee para estar cara a car con el.

- Si puedo– dije malvadamente y seguí mi camina mientras que Jasper seguía hacia el ascensor.

- ¡Oye Jackson!– me llamo desde la puerta del ascensor– ¿sabes como dejar intrigado a un cerdo?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Mañana te lo digo!– me grito subiéndose al ascensor.

¿Cómo se dejaba intrigado un cerdo?, tenia que saberlo, no era justo que Jasper hiciera eso, tenia que sacarle la respuesta, me dispuse a bajar para preguntarle cuando me di cuenta de que, sabia la respuesta ya que había hecho el papel de cerdo y él me había dejado intrigado, ¡Demonios!, me vengaría, de una manera u otra lo haría.

**¡Me encanta la navidad!, ¡es tan hermosa!, me tiene súper inspirada.**

**Si les gusta, el botón verde de abajo les puede ayudar para hacérmelo saber, cualquier critica, díganla por favor, si les parece que no soy directa o les molesta algo en mi manera de escribir, cualquier cosa, háganmela saber que yo me hare cargo de ellos.**

**Los quiero mucho, no duden en darme sus opiniones, Adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Decorados navideños 1**

**Alice POV**

Salí del trabajo y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa, no tenia mucho tiempo y estaba loca por salir esta noche, me sentía como un chicle por estar todo el tiempo con los gemelos, pero temía que si dejara de salir con ellos y me quedara pensando en mi casa iba a recordar a James y no quería hacer eso, además él era el que me invitaba a salir, no era yo la que pedía que me sacaran.

Después de ver toda la ropa que tenia en mi armario me decidí por un vestido blanco que tenia una cinta purpura en la cintura con unos tacones blancos, me había costado mucho trabajo escoger que ponerme, tenia que ir de compras, para eso utilizaba la tarjeta de crédito que me había dado mi padre, mi cuenta bancaria era otra en la cual tenia todo el dinero que me dieran extra y mi sueldo, con eso planeaba comprarme un carro, no era que Carlisle me negara el comprarme un carro pero yo quería comprarlo con mi dinero, con mi esfuerzo y como mis compras de ropa eran tantas se la cargaba a su tarjeta, era demasiado genial, recuerdo que Carlisle me regaño una sola vez por excederme por las compras y, tenia razón, que mas podía hacer.

De repente escuche el sonido del timbre, automáticamente salí disparada hacia allá, cuando abrí la puerta Jasper estaba recostado despreocupadamente a la pared y me miraba con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba un pantalón jeans y una camisa sencilla de color azul que resaltaba sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te pone tan feliz?– logre preguntar cuando deje de mirarlo.

- Que hoy vamos en mi auto– me asome y vi un Ferrari igual al de Jackson pero blanco, debo decir que me gustaba mas así y no tenia ni idea de porque.

- ¡por fin lo sacaste!– Dije mientras me subía.

Por dentro el auto era hermoso y muy pero muy limpio, la tapicería era blanca pero el piso del auto era de color rojo, me daba miedo montarme y ensuciarlo, y arruinar de alguna manera aquella sorprendente blancura.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?– me pregunto Jasper cuando arranco el auto, adentro se estaba muy cálido, por supuesto tenia puesta la calefacción.

- No lo se, yo salí contigo tu escoge.

- Solo analizaba la idea de que quisieras ir a un lugar especifico, no importa si no tiene que ver con navidad, no quiere tener yo dar direcciones, siento que estoy en el trabajo haciendo todo como quiero.

- Lo que pasa Jazz es que no se que es lo que quieres, hay muchas tiendas en las cuales se pueden comprar cosas– el solo se rio, no entendía porque no había dicho nada gracioso.

- Tu lenguaje corporal te delata como compradora compulsiva, supongo que de vestuario ya que siempre te ves increíble– dijo sencillamente haciéndome sonrojar, no me vestía específicamente para que me dijeran que estaba linda, si no para estar bien conmigo pero cuando te alagan de esa manera te hace sentir diferente, cuando te alagan porque de verdad te ves bien y no porque se te estén insinuando.

- Gracias, creo que con la ropa que te pongas te ves hermoso– dije tratando de devolverle el alago, el solo río.

- ¿De verdad te parezco hermoso?– ¡demonios! ¿Para que pregunta eso?, ahora mi cara tenia un hermoso color escarlata, ¡bien Alice! ¡Bien!, te vas a ganar un premio por eso; dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana.

- Si– dije atragantada, él se río suavemente, su risa me trasmitía tranquilidad, una sensación de que todo iba a estar bien.

- No eres la primera que me lo dice aunque si la mas bonita, las demás son todos normales, pero tu eres especial, un ángel, un hada y se que todo lo que digo te incomoda pero solo estoy siendo sincero, me gusta ser así.

- Gracias, eres una de las personas mas agradable que conozco– logre articular después de un rato.

- cuando me conoces bien no parezco tan agradable– dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?– pregunte sorprendida.

- Porque todo el mundo que hablo mucho y normalmente digo mas cosas de las que debería, arruino sorpresas porque no me puedo contener de contarlas, en ese sentido soy un desastre– dijo haciéndome reír como nunca antes.

- Todo el mundo dice que soy demasiado feliz e hiperactiva y que en ciertos momentos es agradable pero que a veces mi humor no cuadra con el ambiente.

- La felicidad es algo bueno, no todo el mundo la tiene y los que te dicen eso es porque no se dan cuenta de cuanto la necesitan, por eso me alegra tanto estar en tu compañía, ¡mira! ¡Ya llegamos!– dijo señalando a través del cristal, nunca había estado allí, era un local inmenso, con una decoración magnifica, seguro vendían cosas hermosas adentro.

- ¡esto es sorprendente!– dijo y vi como Jasper sonreía.

- A mi esta tienda me parece maravillosa, todo el local tiene decorados navideños, están clasificados a la perfección, por color, orden, tamaño, todo es maravilloso– dijo mientras me abría la puerta del auto para salir.

Cuando entramos no podía creer que eso existiera, decorados de cristal que me parecieron maravillosos, todo tipo de bambalinas, flores, peluches, trenes de juguetes, eran hermosos, Jazz automáticamente me guio hacia los decorados de color purpura.

- Este año pienso decorar con morado y dorado, ¡por cierto! Te combina la decoración– dijo con una risa.

Jasper escogía las cosas mas maravillosas de la tienda, era sorprendente los buenos gustos que tenia, esos eran los objetos que yo escogería todos eran perfectos, por un momento me quede viendo los peluches, ¡que lindos eran!, habían renos, perritos, con sombreros, con bufandas, ¡que lindos eran!, el que mas me gustaba era un oso polar, que tenia un gorro como el de santa y una bufanda roja, pero su carita era tan linda, no podía dejar de verlo.

- ¡Alice!– me llamo Jazz.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven acá un momento.

- Voy– dijo mirando por última vez el peluche.

- ¿Qué te parece est…?– Se lo arrebate de las manos, eran un portarretratos morado de madera sencilla y tenia dibujos bordeando todo en dorado, eran como cintas con lazos, muy sencillo pero le daba un toque especial, no tenia ni idea de porque me gustaba tanto– si te gusto– dijo riéndose.

Lleve ese portarretratos por toda la tienda y él tomo uno casi igual pero con los colores invertidos, es decir, era dorado con los dibujos purpuras, eran lo mas hermoso que había visto después de el oso, olvídate de él Alice, cuando ya habíamos recorrido los morado y todo lo dorado llego la hora de irnos, ¡claro! Como el tiene dinero solo paso la tarjeta de crédito sin ni siquiera enterarse del monto final, no lo había pensado, los gemelos son millonarios, cualquiera diría que yo andaba con ellos por conveniencia pero lo cierto era que yo andaba con ellos por su agradable compañía, que tonto era.

- Ahora vamos al centro comercial, me falta algo– dijo Jazz una vez montados en el carro.

- Claro.

El camino hacia nuestro destino se hizo muy rápido, en pocos minutos estábamos en el centro comercial, entramos y nos fuimos directo a una tiendas de encomiendas, en donde Jasper retiro un paquete venido de Francia y yo estaba loca por saber que contenía.

- Es algo que compre en un viaje de negocios que hice hace poco– fue la única explicación que tuve aunque tampoco le exprese mi curiosidad.

De regreso íbamos observando las tiendas y la vi, mi tienda favorita con la nueva colección de invierno ni Jasper iba a impedir que entrara en ella me lo traje conmigo a la tienda, todos los trajes nuevos eran hermosos entre al probador unas diez veces y de paso aproveche de probarme una chaqueta, Jasper solo se reía. Cuando termine de probarme todo, coloque toda la ropa en el mostrador para que la vendedora para que la fuera chequeando ya que quería ver una decoración que me había llamado la atención, al fin y al cabo era yo la que iba a decorar la empresa así que tenia que conseguir ideas nuevas. La sorpresa que me lleve cuando regrese fue grande, toda mi ropa que minutos antes estaba encima del mostrador ya no estaban.

- ¿señorita?– llame a la dependiente que me había atendido– ¿la ropa que yo había escogido?

- La tiene el caballero que andaba con usted, él la cancelo– me contesto ella remarcando la palabra "caballero" con demasiada emoción.

Automáticamente salí del establecimiento en busca de mi ropa querida cuando me di cuenta de algo: ¡Jasper había pagado mi ropa!, no podía ser yo no le había dicho que hiciera eso, me molestaba porque después podía pensar que lo había echo así apropósito, además esa deuda era algo grande.

- Me puedes explicar porque pagaste mi ropa– le exigí muy molesta cuando estuve a su lado, él tenia las bolsas, porque eran tres, en la mano y estaba revisando su teléfono.

- Porque quería darte un regalo, disculpa si te ofendí pero ya paso, ¿me perdonas?– me pregunto y fijo su hermosa mirada en la mía.

- Con dos condiciones.

- Tu dirás.

- La primera que no lo vuelvas a hacer y la segunda que me permitas devolverte el dinero– dije muy decidida.

- La primera si, la segunda no, no pienso dejar que me devuelvas esa cantidad de dinero, dime lo que quieras no me vas a convencer y tampoco vas a conseguir manera de que te lo reciba– sentencio y comenzó a caminar para contestar una llamada, me toco correr para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Jasper!– le grite– entonces no te perdono– sentencie.

- Alice, olvídalo por favor, no pensaba que te ibas a molestar por esa tontería, te prometo que para la próxima vez no lo hago, aunque probablemente Jackson si– me dijo haciéndome reír, ¿desde cuando se volvió comediante?

- …– me quede pensativa por un momento veía como el se impacientaba– veamos… esta bien pero ten cuidado con no hacerme molestar otra vez– dije y él me abrazo.

- Gracias, ahora antes de irnos necesitamos una ultima cosa– dijo con una magnifica sonrisa parecida a las que ponía mi hermano Edward.

- ¿Qué cosa?– pregunte curiosa mientras caminábamos.

- Una foto con que llenar los portarretratos– lo cuando estábamos llegando al puesto de las fotografías.

Entramos y nos tomamos las fotos, trate de cambiar las expresiones en cada foto era algo que siempre me divertía, aunque me divertí mas al ver los resultados: en la primera foto estaba sonriendo mientras que Jasper estaba serio, en la segunda yo estaba seria y Jazz sonriente, en la siguiente salí con ojos de cachorrito y el muy payaso se reía a carcajadas, en la penúltima salía salíamos los dos sonriendo y en la ultima estábamos los dos mirando al otro y parecíamos a punto de besarnos, que vergüenza y de paso fue con la que él se quedo y mientras que yo me quedo con la penúltima.

- Te ves tan bonita aquí– dijo tratando de hacerme molesta y después me dio un beso en la mejilla para que no lo hiciera, que mal, ya me conocía.

- Tu también quedaste muy bien y además ruborizado– dije viendo la foto que llevaba en las manos el se la quedo viendo fijamente, parecía sorprendido, ¿es que acaso no se ha ruborizado antes?

- No lo puedo creer, ¿nos vamos?, todavía falta mucho que hacer.

- Vamos– dije un poco animada y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Después de descargar todas las cosas que Jasper había comprado y llevarlas al apartamento de este estábamos listos para decorar, Jackson no había llegado y Jasper me dijo que no lo esperara en un buen rato, El árbol ya estaba en la sala "Jackson tenia que colaborar en algo" fue lo que dijo Jazz entre risas, su decoración a pesar de haber comprado tantas cosas era sencilla, habían cintas por toda la estancia están tenían luces pero Jasper las había decorado de una manera que no se veían solo por el reflejo se sabia que estaban alumbradas, la mesa de centro y todas las repisas tenían adornos de cristal como ángeles y una vela con forma de árbol dorada o morada, del candelabro de techo salían cintas moradas y doradas bastante finas que llegaban a la base del mismo, a través de las cintas la luz se veía de una manera hermosa ya que daba tenuemente dándole al lugar una sensación acogedora, los cojines y las cortinas las había colocado doradas y la alfombra de color morado y por ultimo lo mas importante, el árbol, decorado con ángeles de cristal y bambalinas moradas, la iluminación eran dos extensiones de color dorado le daba el color a los ángeles transparentes. Vi en todas direcciones, se veía perfecto era algo sorprendente.

- Jasper esto es perfecto– le dije mientras seguía observando.

- Faltan dos cosas.

- ¿Cuáles?

- La primera es el portarretratos– dijo mientras tomaba el dorado con dibujos morados y colocaba la foto que el había escogido para luego colocarlo sobre una de las mesas que estaba desocupada– este es tuyo– dijo tendiéndome el otro, se podrán imaginar lo feliz que me puse.

- ¿Cuál es la segunda?– pregunte después de agradecerle.

- Descúbrela tu misma– dijo tendiéndome la caja que había retirado en el centro comercial, me había olvidado de ella, con cuidado, ya que no sabia lo que contenía, la abrí, para conseguirme con la figura que había que poner en la copa del árbol, era un ángel indescriptiblemente hermoso, ¡era sorprendente! No sabia que existían cosas tan hermosas, con razón valía la pena traerlo de otro lugar, era precioso– tu cara a pasado por todas las etapas de fascinación que existen– dijo Jasper con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Es hermoso!, nunca había visto nada igual.

- Hasta antes de conocerte hubiera dicho lo mismo– dijo– enana yo llego pero tu dirás encima de que te vas a montar para colocarlo encima del árbol– Casi grito de la emoción, me pare junto al árbol de navidad buscando con la mirada como colocarlo.

De repente sentí unas manos rodearme por la cintura y alzarme, ahora si que grite, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Creo que ahora si lo puedes poner– dijo desde abajo aguantando la risa.

Me faltaba un poco para llegar por lo que me estire y lo logre colocar, pero la impresión que me causo que se abriera de repente la puerta de un tirón hizo con me callera llevándome a Jasper conmigo, terminamos os dos en el piso riéndonos.

- No quiero saber, ni porque se cayeron, ni porque se ríen– dijo Jackson que era la persona que había abierto la puerta.

- Tampoco te lo íbamos a decir Jackson– dije mientras Jazz me ayudaba a pararme.

- La decoración les quedo genial y el ángel del árbol es maravilloso, me retiro a mi habitación, un gusto verte Alice– dijo Jackson y se fue a su habitación.

- Jackson tiene razón la decoración ahora así es perfecta– dije recostada la cabeza del hombro de Jasper, bueno de su brazo porque a su hombro casi no llegaba.

- No es tan perfecta, Alice siéntate aquí– me señalo un sitio al lado del árbol en el que debía sentarme, una vez sentada dijo: – ahora si es perfecta– y con una cámara que saco de no se donde tomo una fotografía.

- Lo tuyo es de locos– dije con un suspiro de somnolencia.

- Como que tienes sueño– miro el reloj– tienes razón en tenerlo.

- ¡Por Dios! Es la una, ¿en que momento se hizo esa hora?, me tengo que ir– dije recogiendo mis cosas.

- Vamos.

En el camino a mi casa ninguno hablo, era un silencio muy cómodo, me sentía muy relajada.

- ¡Alice despierta!, ¡ya llegamos!– me llamo Jasper, ¿en que momento me había quedado dormida?

- Que rápido llegamos– dije mientras Jazz me ayudaba a bajarme– me la pase de maravilla, nunca la Habi pasado tan bien, espero que pronto se repita– dije con una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras– dijo en manera de despedirse, me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y el se fue hacia el auto.

Antes de subirse se despidió con la mano, yo le lance un beso en el aire, él hizo que tomaba y lo depositaba en su mejilla, sacando una última sonrisa antes de ir a dormir.

**Hoy Jasper se porto de maravilla, en el siguiente una pequeña sorpresa para Alice. La decoración solo imagínensela y por el ángel cada quien tiene uno (Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob…)**

**Reviews, háganlo por la navidad, por que su corazón se los dicta, porque les gusto mi historia, sus opiniones cuentas y me ayuda mucho saberlas.**

**Cuídense, adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Decorados navideños 2 **

**Jasper POV**

Al llegar al apartamento me fui directo a mi habitación a tirarme en mi cama, la había pasado de maravilla este día, nunca me había divertido así antes, y pensar que no quería ir con Alice, me arrepiento de eso.

- Al parecer te divertiste– dijo Jackson entrando en mi habitación y acostándose a mi lado.

- Demasiado– conteste, de nada servía esconder mis sentimientos.

- Se nota por la foto del portarretratos– Dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

- Nada que ver con eso, por cierto, Alice es compradora compulsiva de vestuario y le gusto comprarlo ella.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- No le pagues nunca sus cuentas, no le gusta, ella me dijo– si le decía la verdad a Jackson no me iba a dejar de molestar nunca.

Jackson solo río suavemente, a veces simplemente era así, ni él ni yo decíamos algo, parecíamos coordinaros en eso, en hacer silencio.

Sonó el despertador, eso significaba que nos habíamos quedado dormidos, Jackson se estaba babeando toda mi almohada por lo que supuse que estaba soñando con Ashley, no lo iba a despertar porque no quería arruinar su fantasía, lo único que sabia era que cuando se despertara me iba a tener que lavar esa almohada. Me levante, me di una ducha y fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, raramente se me antojo comer hot cake's, los prepare, le deje una ración guardada a Jackson, desayune y salí par cumplir mi plan, había visto como Alice vea ese peluche y mi magnifica idea había sido comprarlo para regalárselo, no se como no se dio cuenta de cuando lo compre anoche, tal vez porque iba demasiado absorta en el portarretratos.

El peluche lo deje en la puerta de su casa, le había agregado un lazo y una nota que decía:

"_Querida Alice: La pase genial ayer y quiero que este oso sirva para representarme y que te acuerdes de mi cada vez que lo veas"_

Como no quise prender la computadora, tuve que arruinar 10 hojas para que saliera como yo quería, esta nota fue la única que me convenció, se veía muy bien, deje el oso en su puerta y, aunque parezca estúpido, me escondí para ver su reacción, después me arrepentí de no haber tocado el timbre, tuve que esperar 20 minutos escondí entre unos arbustos, hacia frio, bueno me estaba congelando solo esperaba no enfermarme, luego me di cuenta de que había valido la pena, cuando ella salió se me olvido todo, estaba hermosa, tenia la ropa que había comprado ayer, llevaba una falda blanca con un suéter azul, además llevaba la chaqueta que había comprado, que era de color gris claro, las prendas eran todas de color dorado, cuando vio el oso la expresión que reflejo su cara fue algo indescriptible, una inmensa alegría alumbro su rostro, automáticamente leyó la tarjeta y abrazo el oso, se veía muy feliz, para desgracia mía sonó mi celular y el sonido, por cuestión del destino, llego a los oídos de Alice, volteo a mirarme con una expresión de risa y de mal humor fingido mientras negaba con la cabeza como reprochándome lo que había echo.

- sal de allí, te vas a congelar– dijo entre risas no me quedo mas que obedecerla.

- No tengo la culpa de que te quedes tanto arreglándote para salir– Dije… ¿temblando?, el frio era peor de lo que pensaba.

- Hubieras llamado al timbre.

- Lo pensé pero como hace diez minutos y el frio no me dejo, yo tampoco tengo la culpa, no espera que tardaras tanto.

- Ven adentro te preparare té, de todas maneras estaba saliendo temprano porque iba a hacer algo antes iba a hacer algo pero ya no importa, no era urgente– dijo y entro a su casa, yo la seguí.

El sitio era muy acogedor, estaba pintado de rosado y beige, tenia toda la decoración navideña a combinación con esos colores, ¡genial!, yo pensaba que todo aquella combinación obsesiva era mía, Alice tenia muy buen estilo, en una mesa coloco el oso y se fue directo a la cocina dejándome en la sala, de un vistazo divise una repisa con bastantes portarretratos, me acerque a observarlos eran muchos recuerdos: en uno había una pareja, él era rubio, ojos claros y ella tenia la cara en forma de corazón, el cabello era color caramelo y sus ojos también eran claros, parecían de treinta y algo, no lo podía definir bien pero parecían mas de 35, estos estaban abrazados y en una ¿ventana?. Tome la fotografía para detallarla mejor, efectivamente era una ventana que tenía una maravillosa vista, un lago y mucha vegetación.

- Son mis padres Carlisle y Esme– dijo Alice haciendo que me asustara ya que tenia su cabeza recostada a mi hombro.

- Me asustaste– dije recuperando la respiración.

- Lo siento– me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Son bastante jóvenes.

- Digamos que mis padres estuvieron enamorados desde los 12, de allí se hicieron novios y nunca se han separado, apenas tuvieron edad para casarse lo hicieron y la historia tuvo un final feliz.

- Si que es un final feliz, lo digo porque mis padres en esa época eran, literalmente, un desastre, primero: Se odiaban a muerte, segundo: cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados se lo guardaron por años, tercero: el día antes de la graduación se hicieron novios de la manera más extraña que ahí, dos semanas antes de eso, él la tumbo a la piscina, ella lo arrastro a él, se dijeron todas las maldiciones y groserías existentes y mi padre por molestarla comenzó a coquetearle, a darle regalos, a difundir noticias falsas en el instituto, a no dejarla dormir con las serenatas, era un desastre– me quede un momento pensativo.

- ¿y entonces que sucedió?– dijo inquieta.

- Mi madre un día lo enfrento: "¿Qué demonios te sucede? Si quieres algo conmigo dímelo de frente, si quieres ser mi novio solo dímelo", le pregunto un día en el instituto, mi madre tiene uno de los peores humores del planeta entero, mi papá le dijo que si quería ser su novio y de allí ni una espátula los separa, Las historia es cortesía de los abuelos– concluí y Alice estaba riendo.

- Todas esas tonterías por amor– dijo con una risa para seguir con las fotos– por cierto, tu té– dijo dándomelo.

- Gracias, lo necesitaba.

En la siguiente foto que me enseño estaban un chico de cabellos color cobrizo y ojos verdes, este abrazaba a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

- Él es mi hermano Edward y su esposa Bella, y ella– dijo enseñando otra foto en la cual salía una niña de unos dos años– es su hija Renesme– la mire extrañado por el nombre– son los nombres de las abuelas, René y Esme– Renesme, que originales, creo que nunca olvidaría ese nombre, en lo respectivo al aspecto de la niña, se notaba que era hija de sus padres, el color del cabello y algunas facciones eran del padre y los ojos, aquellos ojos chocolate eran de la madre.

- Se parece mucho a ellos– le comente, ella solo se río.

- Ellos son mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie– él chico era muy musculoso, era sorprendente, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos claros, mientras que la chica era muy parecida a Ashley no sabia si era porque eran rubias ojos azules– y esos dos locos se llaman Jasper y Alice– dijo señalando el portarretratos que le había regalado el día anterior con la foto que nos habíamos tomado.

- ¿Tienes solos dos hermanos?– pregunte al ver que en las demás fotos se repetían los personajes.

- Si, pero esta conversación la dejamos para después porque es un poco tarde y necesito hacer algo antes del trabajo– vi el reloj, si eran las 7:00.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al centro comercial, necesito ir a buscar algo de mi hermano Emmett e iba a hacer otras cosas.

- Te llevo hasta allá y luego me voy, tengo mucho trabajo hoy.

- Perfecto– contesto con una sonrisa.

El día paso sin más contratiempos, esa tarde iban a decorar pero teníamos una cena de trabajo y no podía estar.

- Ashley, por favor encárgate de los detalles, cuento contigo, no te quedes hasta tarde, mañana vamos a tener algo de trabajo– fueran las instrucciones que deje en la oficina.

En la reunión el tiempo paso lento y después de todo los empresarios que iban a discutir con nosotros comieron, tomaron licor y dejaron todo para una reunión de comité para hacerse el día siguiente en la empresa, cuando llegue a casa me sentía mal y estaba muy, pero muy cansado, Jackson insistió en que me tomara algo pero le dije que no me molestara, al final si me toco tomarme algo porque cuando me dormí el muy demoniaco de mi hermano me tomo la temperatura, tenia fiebre así que no me quedo mas remedio, definitivamente el querer sorprender a Alice no había sido una buena idea. Al día siguiente amanecí con una gripe horrible, me desperté a las 8:00 cosa nunca antes vista en mi y me toco convencer a Jackson para que me dejara ir al trabajo con la escusa de que solo iba a ver la decoración y a la reunión, cosa que no era cierto, tenia trabajo que hacer en la oficina y no lo iba a dejar.

Por culpa de tantos contratiempos llegue a la oficina a las 9:00 y parecía una momia de tantas prendas de ropa que me había tenido que poner para contrarrestar el frio y que no comenzara a temblar y a estornudar como si estuviera abrazado a un tempano de hielo.

Apenas atravesé me sorprendí todo estaba perfectamente adornado, los colores eran rojo, verde y dorado, ya que quisimos hacer algo clásico, el estilo en si de la decoración lo conocía, era el mío, si hubiera decorado yo fuera exactamente igual, el decorador hizo un trabajo magnifico.

- Jackson– dijo como pidiendo una explicación.

- Hermano con razón te enfermaste, clonarse todavía no es efectivo en humanos, ahora exijo una explicación de cómo hiciste para decorar esto– dijo bromeando, muy sorprendido.

- Yo no fui, aunque parezca, yo no estuve aquí– dije con la boca abierta.

- bueno hermano vamos a la oficina para que hagas lo que vas a hacer y te vayas a dormir.

- Jackson no es jus…–comencé a decir pero un estornudo me interrumpió.

- ¿Qué decías?– pregunto Jackson con una macabra sonrisa.

- Nada– conteste derrotado, la única forma era aceptar, irme a dormir y luego hacerle la vida imposible.

- Perfecto.

Subimos el ascensor y entramos a la oficina, todo el camino estaba decorado de la manera mas hermosa que puede haber, el creador de toda la decoración era un artista.

– Buenos días señores whitlock– dijo Ashley cuando entramos– ¿Qué tal la decoración?

- Perfecta– conteste.

– Me alegro, los abogados de la compañía publicitaria los están esperando en su oficina.

- Muy bien, Ashley no pases llamadas, lo mas probable es que Jasper no este mucho tiempo en la empresa porque esta enfermo, así que tampoco le mandes informes a su celular, necesitamos que descanse para que se recupere.

- Jackson, deja de hablar por mi– dije molesto.

- No me vengas con esa que tu no ibas a decir nada, te conozco Jasper, te conozco y no eres capaz de hacer algo que pueda perjudicar tu trabajo, ahora ¿entramos?– dijo con un tono en la voz que hacia que dieran ganas de quemarlos vivo.

Finalmente terminamos entrando, la reunión duro 1:30, el mismo tiempo que dure yo en la empresa, luego Jackson llamo a seguridad, no lo podía creer, pero bueno ese era mi hermano y de paso me quito el teléfono, ya que seguramente yo encontraba la manera de hacer algo con él.

Llegue al apartamento a la hora del almuerzo, me sentía como loco encerrado en manicomio, termine comiendo algo y acostándome a leer una revista, luego para mi sorpresa me quede dormido de una manera tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que me sumergía en la inconsciencia.

**No es bueno salir cuando ahí mal clima, tampoco cuando haya frio, ya que nos puede pasar como a Jasper, en el siguiente capi se descubren algunas cosas importantes, se llama sorpresivos descubrimientos y lo voy a tratar de subir apenas pueda.**

**Reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes no se olviden nunca de eso.**

**Cuídense, los quiero mucho. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Sorpresivos descubrimientos**

**Alice POV**

El día anterior había terminado de una manera muy agitada por todo el trabajo de decoración, esta mañana me había levantado temprano para arreglar algunos detalles que faltaban, no quería que llegaran los jefes y la decoración no estuviera lista. Llegue a la empresa y arregle los últimos detalles, ¡Alice Cullen eres una genio!, me decía a mi misma, todo había quedado perfecto.

- ¡ahí Alice!, ¡no sabes la cantidad de trabajo que tengo!– me dijo Ashley que había quedado conmigo para ayudarme con la navidad.

- ¿Por qué?– pregunte curiosa.

- porque en la oficina de presidencia habíamos dos personas, pero el incompetente de mi colega fue despedido porque cometió un grave error.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar una hora luego del horario– me ofrecí, a Ashley casi le brillaron los ojos.

- Si, por supuesto, te espero a las cinco, te quiero– dijo mientras se iba corriendo a presidencia y yo me iba a mi área de trabajo.

Después de eso no paso nada interesante hasta la hora del almuerzo, en el cual no me pude reunir con Ashley porque la invitaron a almorzar fuera, según ella después me lo contaba. Me encontraba yo trabajando, como a las 3:30 cuando recibí una llamada de presidencia, era Ashley que me decía que su jefe quería hablar conmigo y que era urgente, que me presentara ahora mismo en su oficina, le informe a mi jefe lo que iba a hacer y el me dijo que no me preocupara pero que después le informara si necesitaba algo.

Una vez estuve en presidencia me encontré con Ashley, la cual paso conmigo a la oficina.

Para mi gran sorpresa la persona que estaba sentada en la silla de jefe era Jackson, el mismo Jackson con el que había hablado y salido un par de veces.

- ¡A no!, dime que es broma– dije no creyéndolo.

- Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto Jackson mas sorprendido que yo.

- Usted mando a llamar a la asistenta del jefe del área de diseño, ¿para que me solicitaba?- le pregunte por molestarlo aunque yo también estaba muy sorprendida.

- ¿Tú trabajas para mí?– Pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

- Si, al parecer.

- ¿tu decoraste esto?

- si, con la ayuda de Ashley y de algunas personas– miro Ashley y luego a mi, luego a Ashley, la cual mostraba una cara de confusión total.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca lo supimos? ¿Nunca dijimos donde trabajábamos?

- Yo solo sabía que eran los fejes de una importante compañía.

- No lo puedo creer– Jackson seguía desconcertado.

- Alguien me puede explicar algo– pidió Ashley desconcertada.

- Alice es la chica del restaurant.

- La historia que te conté sobre James– le dije a Ashley la cual asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿James? ¿Quién es James?– pregunto Jackson sorprendido.

-Mi ex, olvídate de él, no merece estar en esta conversación– Ashley se río.

- ¿en serio trabajas aquí?– pregunto Jackson otra vez haciéndonos reír a Ashley y a mi.

- Si– contestamos al unísono.

- Ashley, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando aquí?– pregunte de repente sin explicación alguna.

- 2 años– contesto confundida.

- ¿Y ya te acostumbraste a ellos?– dije refiriéndome a los gemelos, ella solo se río y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿de donde se conocen ustedes?– pregunto Jackson.

- Ella es la hermana de la novia de mi hermano– dije como explicación.

- ¿La hermana de tu cuñada?– abrevio Jackson yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

- amor– le dijo Ashley a Jackson– ¿Dónde esta mi feje?

-Jasper, debe estar durmiendo– contesto Jackson y lo miramos sorprendidas– se enfermo y yo lo saque de aquí para que se fuera a descansar.

- ¿Se enfermo?– pregunto Ashley sorprendida, yo en cambio no estaba sorprendida sabia porque se había enfermado.

- Si, tenía fiebre, no vistes como andaba esta mañana que parecía que tenia como un kilo de ropa encima, debería estar descansando.

- Que raro es verlo enfermo, todo el tiempo es tan serio y tan recto, parece un robot– dijo Ashley con una sonrisa.

- Yo creo que Alice si lo ha visto sonreír– dijo Jackson mirándome pícaramente, estaba segura de que me había sonrojado– Llega con unas sonrisas tan estúpidas, come, duerme, es un avance considerable, es muy probable que yo tenga esa misma mirada en este momento– dijo mirando a Ashley, definitivamente eso de estar coqueteando todo el tiempo.

- Eso es lo que me molesta de ellos siempre se pasan de aduladores– dijo Ashley molesta e hizo un ademán de irse pero Jackson la detuvo y la sentó en sus piernas.

- Lo siento, corazón- comenzó a decir con voz suave.

- Esa es la otra, que tienen unas maneras de pedir disculpas, que no lo dejan pensar a uno.

- Tienes razón– apoye a Ashley, Jackson se rio.

- ¿nos parecemos tanto Jasper y yo?

- En algunas cosas– dijimos para luego echarnos a reír.

- La verdad es que yo no lo considero así, Jasper es serio, trabajador mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario, ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta ponerme serio?, toda mi vida es un chiste, no considero el trabajo como lo que de verdad es– dijo Jackson en modo de análisis, Ashley rodó los ojos.

- Por tu manera de ser es que te quiero– le dijo– si no fuera así quisiera a Jasper– a Jackson e le arrugo el seño.

- Ni lo digas, por eso adoro jugarle bromas a jazz.

- ¿Cómo cual?– le pregunte curiosa a Jackson.

- Lo básico, crema batida en sus zapatos, un vez le dije que la empresa se estaba quemando, le robe todas sus pertenencias creando un susto de muerte y una le robe el auto pero luego casi se convierte en algo cierto porque lo choque y no lo tuvo por un mes.

- Yo diría que no es tan básico. Esta bien yo no conozco mucho de bromas ni tampoco en como son las suyas porque no los conozco bien pero para mi es una locura.

- Tranquila Alice estamos acostumbrados, por cierto tengo una broma en mente y necesito la ayuda de las dos ¿Qué dicen?– dijo Jackson con un toque de malicia.

- Por mi esta bien– dijo Ashley sin vacilación.

- Depende de que sea, porque tampoco quiero matarlo de un susto– dijo en modo de broma aunque por parte era cierto.

- No le vamos a decir que trabajas hasta la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa es decir dos semanas, por cierto Alice te llame para decirte que eres la nueva asistenta de presidencia– lo dije como si fuera cualquier cosa necesite un momento para asimilarlo.

- ¡¿En serio?– preguntamos Ashley y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Si pero por los planes que tenemos creo que ese va a ser tu regalo de navidad, ya que trabajar en presidencia significaría que Jasper te tendría que ver, no es la idea pero el puesto es tuyo.

- Jackson si estas bromeando te que te voy a…– no me dejo terminar.

- Wow! No me amenaces de esa manera, la broma es para Jazz no para ti, no te preocupes– dijo alejándose de mi protegiéndose con las manos, Ashley le di un golpe amistoso ya casi la hace caer, sabia que Jackson se tomaba esa libertad con Ashley, estaba segura de que a Jasper le debía molestar mucho ese tipo de comportamientos en la oficina.

- ¿Por qué yo?– pregunte ordenando mis ideas.

- Porque eres una chica fantástica, carismática y tu decoración es exactamente el mismo ideal de Jasper así que eso significa que tienen cosas que ver, además serias la persona que trabajaría conmigo pero sin derecho a regañarme como Jasper– lo ultimo lo dijo entre risas.

- Pero de tantas persona me escogiste a mi, una recién llegada, sin mucha experiencia, no se– no conseguía que decir.

- Alice de todas las personas que solicitaron el puesto del que te encargas te elegimos a ti y digo elegimos porque nos sentamos Ashley, Jasper, mi antiguo asistente y yo cuando terminaron de llegar solicitudes teníamos unas seiscientas, al eliminar a los que ni por asomo cubrían nuestras exigencias quedaban 150 solicitudes, entre todas esas te escogimos a ti, porque tu curriculum es espectacular además la manera de llevar tu vida es muy organizada, especializada siempre en lo que te gustaba, no te preocupes este es el trabajo para ti.

- Pero ¿y si los demás dicen algo?

- Si a alguien le moleste que me lo diga, si creen que tú estas en este puesto porque Jasper sintió atracción por ti y no me niegues que eso es verdad– me sonroje– déjame decirte Alice que no debes de prestarle atención a los comentarios externos esos comentarios son impulsados por los celos, si alguien se hizo las ilusiones de llegar a este puesto que me disculpen pero nadie cubría con las necesidades de este puesto, si a alguien le molesta se puede ir porque lo menos necesito es rencor en mi empresa– nunca había escuchado a Jackson hablar como el jefe de la empresa, tampoco lo había visto serio como estaba en esa ocasión, pero al final solo pude reírme al ver la expresión de Ashley diez mil veces mas sorprendida que yo.

- Wow ¿Cariño de donde sacaste la seriedad?– le pregunto Ashley.

- No lo se– hasta ahí llego la magia ya se río al igual que nosotras.

- Bueno esta bien me creo lo del trabajo, ahora explícame la broma– Dije cuando deje de reírme.

- Esta bien, la idea es…

**Jajaja pronto lo sabrán ¿o no?, sigan leyendo para saberlo, mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizo. Lo dejo así porque no me parece que revelar la broma sea adecuado, además no sabría como explicarlo.**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, mientras más dejen más rápido actualizo, no lo olviden.**

**Por cierto este capi se lo dedico a las dos chicas que me dejaron reviews el capi pasado: Strangeeers y analu'says; les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.**

**Besos .hale****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**¡Qué día!**

**Jasper POV**

¡Dios!, primera vez que duermo tanto, primero si, lo admito, estaba cansado ¡¿pero de allí a estar todo el día durmiendo?

¡Wow! Jackson tenia razón necesitaba dormir, casi ni recuerdo que fui a la empresa y me despierto con la mayor pesadez posible en la cabeza y ¿con hambre?, no comía desde anoche, es raro que Jackson no me hubiera obligado a comer en la mañana, pero bueno tengo hambre, creo que los chicos tenían razón debía cuidarme más, sin ánimos de cocinar nada, me di una ducha caliente, me vestí con una pijama oscura, que nunca me había puesto ¡estaba enfermo tenia una escusa!, casi siempre me quedaba dormido con la ropa con la que llegaba, era bastante elegante por un momento pensé que hasta podría salir con ella ¡el sueño te esta afectando! Me dije a mi mismo como comentario siguiente, recordé que la pijama me la había regalado Jackson en mi cumple, ¡gracias hermano!, me senté a ver la tele, ¡no tenia mas nada que hacer!, no podía salir sin que llegara Jackson porque no tenia las llaves del auto y salir a pie a caminar por las calles era un suicidio, casi me quedo dormido viendo Tom y Jerry los clásicos eran lo mejor, Jackson llego justo a tiempo para devolverme de mi estado de inconsciencia.

- ¡Esto es un milagro!, Jasper esta tranquilo y no esta trabajando– le iba a contestar pero me quede callado al ver que Alice y Ashley venían con él– Decidimos que queríamos comer estando contigo por lo que nos trajimos la pizza para acá– dije enseñándomela, creo que nunca me había traído la pizza, hasta ahora, le arrebate la caja de las manos.

- Gracias tenía hambre– dije cuando tomaba un trozo y me dirigía al sillón comiéndomelo, acababa de comenzar El pájaro loco.

- ¿Jasper vas a comer pizza?– dijo Jackson mirándome sorprendido.

- Si, tengo mucho tiempo que no como pizza así que voy a decidir que me gusta, además tengo hambre no como desde ayer.

- Decidido, enfermarte te viene de maravilla hermano.

- Creo que tienes razón–cuando pasa el estado de inconsciencia te siente genial.

- Seguro eres mi hermano ¿no?

- Jackson– replique, automáticamente sonrío.

- Si eres ¿que hacías antes de que llegáramos?

- Veía Tom y Jerry, Ashley ¿como esta todo por allá?– dije dirigiéndome a mi asistente.

- bien no se preocupe.

- Genial– decidí que no me iba a preocupar tanto– ¿Cómo estas Alice?– creo que pensaba que no me había dado cuenta de ella, eso seria, ¡imposible!

- Bien Jasper, gracias– me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Jasper la pijama te queda de maravilla– me Jackson para molestarme.

- Nunca me la había puesto, pero estoy enfermo así que no importa, además es bonita.

Jackson se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de un solo golpe haciendo que el frio se colara de una manera escalofriante.

- ¡Jackson! ¿Qué demonios…?– me interrumpió.

- ¡Silencio!, estoy tratando de escuchar algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?– le pregunto Ashley.

- Las señales que mandan los extraterrestres que secuestraron a mi hermano.

- Muy gracioso Jackson– dije rápidamente– Por favor cierra la ventana que hace frio.

Después de varias suplicas mas Jackson al fin cerró la ventana, luego nos sentamos en los sillones yo estaba acostado en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Alice, era genial estar enfermo, adoraba que me mimaran como lo hacia mi madre sabia que era algo estúpido pero no me importaba adoraba sentirme así. Estuvimos un rato charlando y molestándonos como hasta las 8:30 cuando terminaron de pasar algo interesante en la televisión.

- Jasper yo voy a salir con Ashley le prometí ir a un sitio especifico, cuídate, ¿Alice te quedas o te vas?– Alice me miro a mi, me alce de hombros.

- Me quedo creo que Jasper necesita una enfermera– dijo entre risas.

- Okey, Jazz no puedes hacer una fiesta, ni puedes tomar licor– lo mire mal– solo era broma, no te ofendas, para eso dejo a Alice para que te cuida, vendré como a las 11 mantente a salvo.

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré hasta que llegues– dije poniéndome una mano en la frente y con tono de tragedia.

- Bueno hermano nos veremos antes del amanecer– dijo haciendo una reverencia y cruzando el lumbral, por el pasillo podía escuchar las risas de Ashley y detrás de mi las de Alice, su risa era tan maravillosa que solo me hacia sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa?– articulo cuando domino la risa y se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando.

- Nada, ¿quieres un té?– le pregunte, ella frunció el seño.

- Siéntate, yo los busco– mientras se perdía a través de la puerta.

Que bella es, no puede creer que la haya conocido, ni como la conocí, solo sabia que me estaba enamorando de ella, solo me había enamorado ¿una vez? Cuando estaba en la universidad, Charlotte, cuantas veces me repetí su nombre, pero luego me di cuenta de que no estaba echa para mi, si no para Peter mi mejor amigo, siempre pensé que ella era algo maravilloso pero cuando la vi hablar con Peter supe que yo estaba de mas allí y hasta yo mismo los ayude a juntarse y menos mal que lo hice ahora tienen una hermosa familia y me llaman cada tanto para saludarme, son muy buenos amigos.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jazz baja de la nube!– dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Ya volví, pensaba en unos amigos– Explique mientras recibía la taza y me acomodaba para que se sentara a mi lado, recostó la cabeza en mi hombro.

- Yo no quiero pensar ni en amigos ni en el pasado– veía la tristeza inundar sus ojos y me desespere por hacer algo por ella.

- Alice no tienes que hablar de eso, no quiero una conversación triste.

- No te preocupes yo supero rápido mis problemas, por cierto ¿Sabias que el día en que los conocí acababa de romper con mi novio?

- ¿En serio?, con razón estabas tan triste.

- Se llama James y llevaba 2 años con el me dejo por otra, pero menos mal que se termino a ultimo momento me di cuenta que era un completo imbécil– me quede pensando que decir cuando sano el teléfono.

- No mereces que nadie te haga daño– me levante y fui por el teléfono– ¿hola?

– ¡HOLA HIJO! ¿Cómo estas amor? Me dijo tu hermano que enfermo_– "genial era mamá anunciándome que tenía que matar a Jackson por chismoso"._

- Bien, ya estoy mucho mejor–_"si estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, la garganta y estoy un poco mareado pero estoy bien"_ si le decía eso a mi madre la iba a tener en cuestión de muy pocas horas a mi lado comparando que tenia que cruzar todo el océano.

- ¿Y estas solo?– "_¿Qué Jackson no te dijo eso?_"

- No estoy con una amiga.

- ¿Amiga? ¡Jasper! ¡Creo que no me has hablado de ella!

- Mamá, no hablo contigo desde hace una semana y déjame decirte que la conozco desde hace una semana.

- Si, porque si no fuera por tu hermano yo no supiera que estas enfermo.

- Mamá no quería preocuparte.

- Jasper si fuera por ti no habláramos nunca, ¿desde cuando no me llamas tú?

- No lo se mamá– dije acostándome en el mueble y recostando mi cabeza de las piernas de Alice esta comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

- Jackson siempre me llama pero tu nunca.

- Mamá Jackson no tiene nada que hacer excepto jugar con su novia yo soy el que tiene que estar pendiente de todo.

- Esta bien cariño, no te preocupes simplemente no te olvides de mi.

- Siempre te tengo en mi mente– dije rodando los ojos Alice se río.

- Bueno cariño te dejo porque tu padre me esta llamando, cuídate.

- Siempre mamá, adiós– colgué la llamada– mi madre siempre a sido así.

- Jasper ¿te importa si me doy una ducha?– me pregunto Alice.

- Por supuesto– ella se fue dejándome solo.

Después de eso no tuve muchos pensamientos uno de pocos fue, tengo sueño y ese pensamiento trajo consigo una acción que me dejo simplemente dormido.

**Nada de la broma todavía pero pronto, sigan leyendo, sigan leyendo…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Lindo? ¿Espantoso? Apretando el botón verde de abajo y colocando unas letras me lo pueden hacer saber.**

**Cuídense ustedes también no vayan a enfermarse.**

**Quiero que me digan sus comentarios por nuestra esperada película Eclipse.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Revelando sentimientos**

**Alice POV**

De verdad necesitaba tomar un ducha, sabia que a Jasper no le molestaría, él simplemente tenia que relajarse, sentía que conocía a los gemelos desde hace mucho, claro solo con decir que vivía a gusto en esa casa era bastante, sentía como si Jackson fuera mi hermano, era mejor que no le dijera eso a mis hermanos, Jackson era gracioso, alegre y vivía la vida a sus anchas, que bueno que era así, necesitaba un cuñado alegre, ¡WOW! ¡WOW! WOW!, ¿yo había dicho eso?, no lo iba a negar me gustaba mucho Jasper y definitivamente estaba enamorada de él pero de allí a considerar a Jackson mi cuñado estaba pasando una línea importante pero todo había pasado tan rápido que iba a necesitar aclarar mi mente, estaba indecisa con muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el integrarme a la vida de los gemelos como entrometida, pero tan bien era cierto que estaba segura de otras cosas, sabia que los gemelos no me iban a alejar de su vida si así yo lo decidía, lo sabia porque Jackson de una manera u otra me lo hacia saber, además éramos casi familia porque estaba con Ashley, también estaba segura de que amaba a Jasper, eso no era cuestión de preguntar ni de dudar la respuesta siempre seria que si ya lo había decidido de esa manera y la otra cosa de la que estaba segura era de que Jackson estaba loco, todas las cosas que hacia solo lo podía describir con una palabra LOCURA su manera de ser era algo extraño, nunca había convivido con personas como él.

Salí de la ducha me vestí, siempre cargaba ropa en mi bolso y todo el mundo se sorprendía por las cosas que cargaba en mis cartera que nunca era excesivamente grande porque eso seria un completo desastre comparado con mi tamaño, parecía arte de magia la cantidad de cosas que entraba en ellos. Fuera del baño hacia frio, ¿Es que acaso su calefacción se había dañado?, por dios esa era casa que siempre tenia la temperatura perfecta, mantenía la teoría de que se regulaba a la temperatura corporal pero en este momento estaba helado, no insoportable pero si desagradable cuando no tenias puesta una chaqueta, Espera un momento si se regulaba a las personas significaba que la persona que había habitación tenia calor, por eso en el baño no hacia frio, pensé las posibilidades, la única manera que había de que sucediera era Jasper tuviera ¿fiebre?, salí disparada hacia la sala, Jazz dormía en el sillón que este había convertido en cama, era un sofá cama y al parecer yo tenia razón respecto a que Jasper tenia fiebre, llame a Jackson no quería despertarlo.

- Hola– me contesto un Jackson riéndose.

- Hola Jackson soy Alice.

- ¿Alice? ¿Le pasa algo a Jasper?

- Si, creo que tiene un poco de fiebre ¿le doy algo?

- no preocupes ya voy para allá.

- No, quédate con Ashley solo dime que medicamento le doy.

- Despiértalo, él sabe que tomarse porque es alérgico a un medicamento que nunca recuerdo cual es – genial yo que no quería despertarlo y eso es lo que me manda a hacer Jackson.

- Okey no te preocupes, cualquier cosa te llamo.

- Adiós Alice… una cosa más las llaves del coche de Jasper están en entre unos lápices en una cartuchera que esta debajo de mi cama en una caja de zapatos, lo que pasa es que no quería que Jasper saliera así, enfermo– reí por su comentario– es solo por precaución, Alice si necesitas irte avísame no quiero dejar a Jasper solo.

- No te preocupes no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa.

- Okey cuídate, iré como dentro de una o dos horas– colgó la llamada.

Ahora la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo lo despierto?, no iba a armar un escándalo, tampoco quería asustarlo, me acerque a la cama y me arrodille a su lado.

- Jasper– llame sin gritar pero suficiente alto para que me escuchara.

- Jazz– lo moví un poco y él se agito pero no se despertó.

Pase por lo menos 5 minutos hasta que se despertó, la verdad termine gritándole no tenia paciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede?– pregunto sobresaltado.

- Jasper creo que tienes fiebre.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué hace tanto frio?

- La temperatura esta graduada a tu temperatura corporal.

- Dios que mal me siento– dijo recostando la cabeza a mi hombro ya que yo me había subido a la cama a sentarme a su lado.

- Jasper te tienes que tomar algo.

- Si, tienes razón ya regreso– Salió por la puerta de la cocina, yo me acosté en la cama estaba algo cansada no me había dado cuenta, además Jasper había dejado el puesto calientito y tenia una cobija, casi templaba de frio antes de arroparme, Jasper regreso con un vaso en la mano y tragándose las pastillas.

- Listo, ¿tienes frio?– pregunto al verme arropada.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú temperatura obligo a bajar a la temperatura de la casa.

- Cierto, tienes razón yo puedo arreglar eso– se tiro en la cama por detrás de mi y me abrazo– por un momento pensé en replicar pero tenia una temperatura tan agradable, lo que hice fue recostarme mas a él y quedarme quieta, Jasper hizo que, con un toque en el control de la casa el televisor se escondiera dejando a la vista la hermosa ciudad de Londres, desde allí la vista era magnifica, era maravilloso tener una casa así.

- Escogimos este lugar por la vista sin ella no hubiera sido lo mismo, antes de eso vivíamos en un lugar parecido a una caja de zapatos– lo mire interrogante– si con mi padres ¿feliz? No es que esa casa no me guste, a lo contrario me encanta, esa casa es muy bonita pero esto parece un acto de magia cuando lo vi no podía creer que existiera algo tan maravilloso.

- Mis padres me regalaron la casa en mi cumple anterior, mi madre es fanática de la decoración, siempre consigue una escusa para hacer ese tipo de cosas, le acomodo una casa a Edward, a Emmett, aquí, en Los Angeles, en New York, pregúntale de decoración y mi madre te responderá lo que quieras.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Mi padre es doctor igual que mi hermano Edward, mientras que Emmett se dedico a la mecánica igual que su novia.

- ¿Su novia? ¿La hermana de Ashley? ¿Mecánica?– solo asentí con la cabeza– ¡Wow! Es difícil de creer, aunque yo no la conozco pero Ashley es de ese tipo de personas que se ven delicadas de solo verlos, en ese sentido tú eres igual– Olvide ese pequeño comentario para no desviar la conversación por caminos incómodos para mi.

- Se que es extraño pero se conocieron de esa manera, sabe mas mecánica que Edward y papá juntos, pero a Rosalie le gusta mas la educación, bueno el trabajar con niños eso le fascina, todavía recuerdo como se puso loca de contenta cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada.

- ¿tu te llevas bien con tus dos cuñadas?

- Si, a las dos las quiero mucho, aunque Bella la esposa de Edward es un poco retraída y no le gusta la moda eso es un crimen– Jasper río suavemente– ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

- Siempre que quieras– ya la temperatura se había ajustada pero yo no quería alejarme de Jasper y el tampoco hizo ademan de moverse.

- Te quiero enseñar algo– con el control central, apago las luces, saco la pantalla e hizo que comenzaran a aparecer fotos, la primera era en una playa, un mujer de edad media estaba acostada en la arena, tenia traje de baño y por lo que se veía un buen cuerpo, era rubia aunque el tono era mas oscura que de Jasper, ojos azules eso si eran los ojos de los gemelos a donde fueran, nariz perfilada– esta es mi madre.

- Se parece a ustedes– se río un poco por mi sorpresa.

Pasó la foto y en esta salía un hombre que para mi sorpresa era idéntico a Jasper, era sorprendente el parecido, lo único era los ojos ya que los de los chicos eran completamente azules y el hombre de la imagen tenia los ojos verde agua.

- Mi padre se parece más a nosotros.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ese es tu padre! Yo que pensaba que era Jackson– dije en broma lo cual sirvió a la perfección.

Al pasar la imagen no pude evitar reírme, estaban los gemelos con unos 10 años juntos cruzados de brazos viendo hacia el infinito, la típica pose de superhéroe, hasta con esa edad eran bien parecidos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hace esa foto allí? ¡La odio!– dijo Jasper en modo de berrinche pero se notaba que era mas broma que cualquier otra cosa.

- Porque si sales tan liiinnnddooo…..– dije para molestarlo me miro feo.

- Era un mocoso– dijo con voz molesta.

- Un mocoso muy bien parecido.

- ¡Alice!

- no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que digas que si salías lindo en esa foto.

- Alice no lo voy a decir ni en tus sueños, si vas a cumplir tu amenaza me doy media vuelta y dormir– cambio la foto que se veía y al parecer coloco la función de diapositiva por que comenzaron a pasar solas las imágenes.

Se veía Jackson jugando pelota con su padre, Jasper, creo, acostado en una toalla al lado de su madre, una de la casa que al parecer tienen, la casa esta como en la playa, otra toda la familia completa (Padres e hijos), una en que ya era de noche y salían alrededor de una fogata, en una salían los gemelos recostados de su madre durmiendo tranquilamente.

- La de los superhéroes es la más linda, Superman– dije para molestarlo.

- Superman era Jackson– me contesto sin pensarlo.

- Entonces ¿Quién eras tú?

- ¡Alice!– protesto molesto.

- ¿Quién eras? ¿Spiderman? ¿Mr. increíble?– negó la cabeza– Ya se, síndrome– negó con la cabeza– ¿Aquaman?– se echo a reír.

- Tu lista de superhéroes es un poco corta ¿no crees?

- No, si te pones a pensar no hay muchos– yo estaba observando a Jasper y él estaba viendo la televisión, volteé rápidamente.

Tan rápidamente que me caí, pero cumplí mí cometido en la pantalla estaba una foto de lo que parecía Halloween y estaba disfrazado nada más y nada menos que de Batman y Jackson a su lado de Superman.

- ¡no puede ser! ¿Es enserio? ¿Batman? ¡Oh Jasper por Dios!– no lo podía creer consideraba que Batman era el superhéroe mas estúpido.

- Odiosa, si me gustaba Batman, no es mi culpa que cuando eso no tuviera mente.

- Pero tienes que admitir que te vez lindo– dije y Jasper me miro feo.

- No lo hare– Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba de espaldas a mi.

- Si lo harás, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga voy a hacer que lo digas– dije haciéndole cosquilla por todo en cuello se estremeció– ¡Dios! ¡Pero que sensible!– dije y lo seguí molestando.

- ¡Ya!– se dio la vuelta nuevamente agarrándome los hombros y mirándome a los ojos, es decir, yo prácticamente estaba encima de él, eso no era buena idea– cálmate, a mi me gusta el disfraz de Batman, si lo admito, además te puedo agregar que una vez que me lo puse no me lo quite en una semana cuando decían "vamos a quitártelo" corría por toda la casa y me iba detrás de Jackson porque el tampoco quería quitarse su disfraz y había estado jugando con lodo, él tenia prioridad, hasta que mamá y papá me atraparon y me hicieron cosquillas hasta que al fin accedí a quitármelo, además si quieres verlo estas en un perchero guardado en mi habitación– no aguantaba la risa, me recosté a la cama y él me volvió a abrazar para seguir viendo las fotos.

**Jackson POV**

Me sentía un poco preocupado por Jasper cuando Alice me llamo pero estaba demasiado feliz, debo decir que antes de pedirle matrimonio a Ashley estaba muy nervioso pero esta reunión era para eso, todo lo hice con la intención de que nadie sospechara y funciono hasta que me arrodille frente a ella.

¡Por Dios me dijo que si! mi emoción no podía ser mayor, terminamos la velada y nos fuimos a casa, estaba muy feliz, tanto como para quedarme celebrando toda la noche pero una parte de mi, muy pequeña debo decir, sentía preocupación por mi hermanito enfermo.

Al llegar a la casa las luces estaban apagadas, el televisor encendido y Jasper y Alice estaban en el sofá, convertido en cama para esa ocasión.

- ¿Hermano?– pregunte, no obtuve respuesta– ¿Jasper?

- Creo que están dormidos– dijo Ashley que se había acercado y estaba agachada a su lado.

- Claro es que Jasper esta enfermo y Alice esta cansada, así que déjalos dormir y ven conmigo– estaba entado en el sillón al lado del sofá, Ashley se sentó en mis piernas y nos quedamos viendo las fotos.

- Te quiero Alice– escuchamos decir a Jasper como media hora después pero Jasper seguía completamente dormido.

- Y yo a ti Superman– contesto Alice entre risas.

- ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?– pregunte.

- no, yo también lo escuche.

- Bueno entonces creo que ya conozco a mi nueva cuñada– dije entre risas, Ashley me miro interrogante– Créeme para que Jasper diga cosas en sueño debe de estar muy enamorado y para que Alice le conteste lo que dijo significa que eso es un amor para toda la vida.

- ¿Cómo el de nosotros?– pregunto Ashley coquetamente.

- No tan grande– dije para divertir a Ashley.

Los dos reímos un buen rato luego la bese y nos quedamos viendo las fotos.

- Vamos a dormir, mañana me tienes que presentar a tu hermano como su cuñada– dijo Ashley entre risas.

- No quiero ni imaginarme eso– dijo mientras me levantaba y la llevaba a mi habitación.

**Dos puntos de vista, estaba inspirada, adoro a Jackson tanto como a mi Jazzy los dos me vuelven loca, en el próximo capitulo muchas personas se enteraran del compromiso, diferentes reacciones y diferentes decisiones estoy muy emociona por saber sus comentarios.**

**chicas les recomiendo mi otro fic sonambulos, echen un vistazo a ver si les gusta, eso es lo unico que pido**

**Reviews, plis creo que me los merezco en este capi me esforcé mucho.**

**Los quiero no me olviden, n . isabel . hale**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Sorpresas y sorprendidos**

**Jasper POV**

Que manera de despertar, sin abrir lo ojos lo único que sentía era dolor de cabeza, sueño y hambre, sobre todo hambre, no quería abrir los ojos solo quería quedarme durmiendo.

- ¿Jasper ya estas despierto?– escuche la voz a mi lado, ¿A mi lado? ¿Quien durmió conmigo?, nadie que yo recuerde… Oh, los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi mente.

- ¿si?– conteste mas dormido que despierto.

- Que bien– dijo Alice.

- Hermano por fin te levantas, yo pensaba que no lo ibas a hacer nunca, también pensaba que ya no querías trabajar más– Tenia que ser Jackson.

- Si tú lo dices, sinceramente no me quiero levantar– escuche dos risas, Ashley estaba aquí.

- Alice tiene los mismos planes que tu– abrí los ojos automáticamente y me conseguí con los ojos de mi ángel mirándome pícaramente, eso no me lo esperaba sabia que estaba allí pero no que la iba a ver de esa manera.

- Hola– me dijo en un susurro para luego reírse, volví a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es?– pregunte.

- Las 7 de la mañana.

-Creo que le estoy consiguiéndole cierto encanto a dormir tanto– dije estirando el cuello– aunque el problema esta en que después no quieres parar de dormir.

- no te preocupes, es normal– dijo Jackson mientras se escuchaba como levantaba un plato de la mesa y se iba a la cocina.

- Comida– dije para que todos en la habitación se rieran.

- Yo no cocine– dijo Jackson.

- Genial, creo que voy a comer fuera, no es por ofender cuñada pero tu comida no me agrada, no tienes que cocinar para mi– abrí los ojos con intención de levantarme, pero vi las miles de luces que solo se pueden dar cuando la luz le da de frente a un cristal, voltee la mirada hacia donde provenían las luces– ¡Wow!– fue lo único que pude decir no pude evitar mi sorpresa, no es que no lo viera venia pero no me lo espera que fuera por estas fechas, ni en estas circunstancias, ni esperaba enterarme de esta manera– te voy a matar hermano por no habérmelo dicho antes– dije mientras me levantaba e iba a abrazar a mi cuñada oficial.

- Cuando yo llegue ayer tu estabas dormido– dijo Jackson saliendo de la cocina.

- Jackson soy tu hermano– dije exagerando cada una de mis palabras y haciendo gestos de tragedia– gemelo, me ves todos los días del año, creo que no te hubiera costado mucho decirme: "Jasper me voy a comprometer con Ashley" pero no siempre tengo que quedar de tonto y del ultimo que se entera de las noticias, te pasas vale, me voy a molestar contigo– me fui directo a mi habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta– Por cierto Ashley felicitaciones espero que logres tenerle la misma paciencia que yo le tengo a mi hermano– dije cerrando la puerta.

- Eres el primero que te enteras Jasper– me grito Jackson desde el pasillo.

- Eso te ayuda pero no mucho– conteste.

Escuche risas, bufidos, a una Alice felicitando a los novios y más, no pude evitar reírme por detrás de la puerta, luego me fui a cambiar, hoy si iba a trabajar además de que Jackson va a estar montado en la nube mas alta todo el día, me di un baño, me vestí dure como 30 minutos para arreglarme, cuando salí estaban Jackson y Ashley abrazados sentados en la mesa junto con Alice que comía unas panques.

- Aquí hay comida– dijo Jackson.

- No gracias– dije negando con la cabeza.

- Lo cocino Alice, al igual que a ti le gustas los panques mas dulces y con canela– la mire con complicidad, ¡wow! No me había dado cuenta de lo bella que estaba, llevaba un vestido blanco pero no de salir sino mas bien como para un día de playa su cabello estaba recto hacia abajo, al parecer también se acababa de bañar, iba descalza y llevaba un tobillera de plata con dijes de estrellas, me quede sorprendido al ver la simpleza con la que iba, sin maquillaje, sin arreglos en el cabello pero igual se veía perfecta. Escuche las macabras risas de Jackson y Ashley los mire feo.

- ¿vas a comer o no?– me dijo mi duende, si mi duende, así quería que fuera para siempre.

- si– dije y me senté a su lado, para robarle unos panques.

- ¿no se supone que tu no comes nada que no sea pasta?– pregunto Ashley.

- Tengo hambre cuñada hasta lo que tu cocinas me hubiera comido– conteste para la risa de todos, había sido considerado como chiste muchas veces para un día.

Jackson se levanto y fue por el teléfono, seguramente a comenzar sus llamadas para anunciar su compromiso.

- Hola mamá– hablo por el teléfono, lo puso en el centro de la mesa en altavoz.

- Hola hijo, ves tu hermano nunca me llama y tu si, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿es que acaso no me quiere?– ¡auch! Eso era un golpe bajo– pero deja que lo llame que me va a escuchar.

- Déjalo, tiene otras cosas en que pensar.

- Hablando de él ¿Cómo sigue?

- Bueno, ayer le dio algo de fiebre pero su enfermera lo cuido muy bien.

- Eso es otra, tampoco me cuenta nada, yo lo llamo, porque fui yo la que llamo, y le pregunto "¿Estas solo?" Y me contesta: "no, con una amiga", ¿amiga?, no conoceré yo a mis hijos para saber cuando estamos hablando amigas normales o como dicen ahora "amigas con derecho" y si de una cosa estoy segura era de que normal esa amiga no tiene nada– ¡Trágame tierra! ¡No puedo creer que esto de verdad suceda! Y Alice y Ashley es decir las "A" riéndose a más no poder.

- ¡No mamá! Y si te cuento, durmieron juntos– hasta aquí llegaba la vida de mi hermano.

- Ashley te quedas viuda– dije mientras me levantaba.

- Jasper no hagas nada de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir – me dijo Alice.

- De la muerte de Jackson no me voy a arrepentir.

- Jasper– me dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa agarrándome por el brazo, me volví a sentar.

- Pero míralo a él– siguió mamá– ¿desde cuando?, según el se conocen desde una semana y míralo ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo mamá: "¿Que le paso a mi hermano?", primero que todo, se enfermo, hasta donde yo sabia ni las enfermedades lo querían, segundo, esta durmiendo, ya se le paso la etapa vampírica y tercer esta comiendo seguido.

- Bueno la chica es buena influencia, con tal de que sea feliz.

- si que lo es, tu lo escucharas ayer hablando dormido– "oh no" eso no iba a ser bueno– "Alice te quiero", pero que tonto y se la pasa con una sonrisita que lo hace ver tan inútil.

- Dale mis saludos a ese inútil.

- Bueno mamá vamos con lo importante te tengo una noticia, te agradezco que busques a papá y te sientes en una silla– Jackson dijo eso con el tono mas serio que le había escuchado.

- No me asustes hijo, ¡Cariño!– llamo a mi padre– ahora si hijo dime.

- Mamá– no vacilo ni un momento, estaba muy seguro de su decisión– me voy a casar–en la línea telefónica hubo un silencio total, parecía que alguien había muerto, comencé a asustarme.

- !– Grito mi madre de repente asustándonos a todos– te felicito hijo, no lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo ni imaginar, uno de mis hijo casado, uno de mis bebes comprometidos, ¡es genial!, no tengo palabras para describirlo, ¿cariño estas seguro?

- Nunca había tomado una decisión con tanta seguridad, mamá ni siquiera cuando mate a mi gato– hubo un silencio mayor que antes.

- ¿fuiste tu?– pregunto mi madre, que fácil era para ella despistarse.

- Ya que voy a ser un hombre casado, tengo que ser sincero, odiaba a ese gato.

- Olvida eso hijo, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te vayas a casar, tu padre también esta muy contento, vamos a clases de surf, luego hablamos, dile a tu hermano que me llame a las 4, ni un minuto mas ni un menos me va a escuchar.

- Si madre tranquila, yo le digo, adiós, cuídate.

- Jackson te voy a matar– dije cuando colgó el teléfono.

- Después de que llame a mi hermana– dijo Ashley.

- ¡Si! a mi cuñada– Dijo Alice y se acerco a Ashley marcaron el número y el teléfono comenzó a repicar.

- ¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A LLAMAR CUANDO ESTOY TAN OCUPADA! ¡QUIEN SEA ME VA A CONOCER LO VOY A…!– por su tono de voz no quería saber porque estaba ocupada.

- Calma hermana soy Ashley– Dijo antes de que pudiera decir lo que nadie quería escuchar.

- ¡hola hermana! ¿Cómo estas?, ¡Emmett ya!– grito aparte del teléfono– lo siento hermanita Emmy no me quiere dejar tranquila, si sigue así lo voy a castigar– por la cara que tenia Alice agradecí no saber de que hablaba.

- No te preocupes hermana, olvídate un momento de mi cuñis que tengo que decirte algo muy importante– dijo Ashley.

- ¿Qué Ashley tu…? ¿Hermana estas…?– Ashley la interrumpió.

- No, no estoy embarazada– Jajaja el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor, ahora Jackson, Alice y yo estábamos muriéndonos de la risa y Ashley sufría, eso le pasa por burlarse de mi– ni se te ocurra esa idea, yo no soy tu.

- Con eso me estas dando una clasificación que no merezco.

- Rose no es eso, en serio te tengo que decir algo importante– dijo Ashley como con felicidad, ¿es que me iba a tener que aguantar a ese par de tortolitos todo el día? Lamentablemente sabía la respuesta.

- Adelante hermana yo también te quiero decir algo aunque no creo que sea tan importante.

- Dilo.

- Hermana ayer sentí por primera vez a tu sobrino, lo sentí moverse dentro de mi fue, muy emocionante.

- ¿En serio?, ¡que emoción!, hay hermana ya quiero cargar a mi sobrino.

- Yo también− ¿con eso se refería a que quería cargar a su hijo o a su futuro sobrino?, no lo sabía pero me estremecí al pensar la posibilidad de ser tío− ¿Entonces cual es la noticia?

- Hermana, estoy comprometida– al igual que Jackson lo dijo con mucha seguridad, me agradaba mi cuñada.

- ¡¿ENSERIO? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Hermana no lo puedo creer! ¡Que emoción! ¿Ya le dijiste a papá?– la pregunta del millón, a Jackson se le fue el alma a los pies reí ante eso.

- No, vamos a decirles esta noche en una cena, ellos, Jackson y yo.

- Suerte con eso− la manera en que lo dijo, ¿y para cuando es la boda?– eso no lo habían dicho.

- No lo se.

- Tienes que saber, ¿la quieres pronto dentro de semanas meses?

- Lo antes posible.

- Pero ¿para cuando?

- No lo se, yo la quiero para navidad– se quedo viendo a Jackson que asintió disimuladamente y Ashley sonrío– es muy posible que sea así a Jackson no le molesta.

- ¡Ahí por Dios! Yo solo e visto a tu futuro esposo tres veces y una de ellas fue un vistazo.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo.

- Si, pero me tienes que decir si la boda va, así me devuelvo para Londres pronto y te ayudo con los preparativos, también puedes llamar a Alice ella te puede ayudar a escoger el traje, ya sabes como es ella, debe de haber comenzado ya en su nuevo trabajo y también rompió con James tengo que llamar a mi cuñada debe estar destrozada– Ashley miro a Alice como si estuviera analizándola, buscando los "destrozos"

- yo he hablado con ella, esta bien– le contesto Ashley.

- Cierto por ella esta trabajando en…– Tanto Jackson como Alice le lanzaron miradas de advertencia, Ashley interrumpió rápidamente no entiendo porque hizo eso.

- Si, si por eso mismo me la he conseguido, bueno hermana te dejo porque mi jefe me va a quitar la cabeza.

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír.

- Hermana, mi jefe no es mi novio es mi cuñado y el es tan estricto– se me quedo viendo divertida, negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- Okey, bueno adiós si ves a Alice le das mis saludos y lo de Emmett.

- Si, es probable que la vea pronto, cuida a mi sobrino– dijo Ashley.

- Con toda mi vida hermana es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Bueno salúdame a tu oso, chao– Ashley corto la llamada y no sabia si estábamos enternecidos por las palabras de Rosalie o estábamos a punto de echarnos a reír– Alice Rosalie y Emmett te mandan saludos– echarnos a reír fue la única solución.

- No se si terminaron las llamadas pero hay que trabajar, ya estamos sobre el horario, Alice te llevo– todos se quedaron paralizados.

- Mejor yo la llevo y tú te llevas a tu asistenta para que vayas adelantando– dijo Jackson.

- Tienes razón– dije medio molesto quería llevar a Alice.

- Yo se que estas enamorado pero el trabajo primero– tanto Alice como yo lo fulminamos con la mirada me quería morir.

- Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, tu también hablas en sueños– dijo dirigiéndose a Alice– Pero pobre de ti Jazz, ella no te quiere a ti, quiere es a Batman, porque lo que ella dijo fue "yo también, Batman"– no pude evitar la risa Alice tampoco y la parejita estaba completamente aturdida.

- ¿de que me perdí?– pregunto Jackson.

- Nada busca las llaves de mi carro y mi teléfono celular por favor que se hace tarde– fue y regreso con mis llaves.

- El teléfono lo tiene Ashley.

- Okey.

- Recuerda que vamos a cenar con mis padres hoy– le dijo Ashley, Jackson trago saliva.

- Cena con los suegros Jajaja– me burle antes de cerrar la puerta para esquivar las cosas que me tiro, solo esperaba que no se hubieran roto.

**Hubo avances en la relación, ya pronto, ya pronto, creo que me va a ser un poco difícil el siguiente capi, ósea estamos hablando de la cena con los suegros. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, tratare de subir pronto.**

**Le agradezco de todo corazón a strangeeers por ser, al parecer, mi única fans, sin ti mi inspiración ya hubiera muerto llevando consigo esta historia.**

**Este capi es un poco mas largo pero no quería dejar nada por fuera, reviews por favor, es tan emocionante cada ves que veo cada uno de sus reviews eso si hace que den ganas de subir un nuevo capi para ver nuevos comentarios.**

**Les agradecería que pase por mi otro fic "sonámbulos" que lo tengo un poco abandonado pero pronto comenzare a actualizarlo nuevamente.**

**No se olviden de mi, n. isabel .hale **


	13. Chapter 13

**STEPHANIE MEYER es la creadora de estos amados personajes, yo solo escribo la trama :)**

**Capitulo 13**

**Cena con los suegros **

**Jackson POV**

Luego de que Jasper y Ashley se fueran salimos Alice y yo, yo la iba a llevar a la empresa pero Jasper no se podía enterar de que ella trabajaba allí, primero la lleve a su casa, ella me invito a pasar quedándome yo en la sala mientras que ella se estaba cambiando, habían fotos familiares, supuse cuáles eran sus padres porque eran los mayores, también había una foto de una pareja con una niña, por lo que Ashley me había contado esos debían de ser Edward y Bella, luego había otra foto mi cuñada y su pareja, eran parecidas pero Ashley es más joven, su cabello es más oscuro y su ojos son más pequeños pero en lo demás eran muy parecidas, pensándolo bien Emmett también tuvo esa cena y está vivo, eso me subía un poco el ánimo. Me senté en el sofá, me sentía muy cómodo en esa casa creo que era porque siento que lo decoro Jasper. Salió Alice, llevaba una falda por debajo de las rodillas rosada, que la hacía ver más alta de lo que era, unos zapatos de tacón blancos y una camisa muy bonita blanca, una chaqueta rosada conjunto de la falda y su cabello como siempre me agrado liso, Alice se sabía vestir muy bien, siempre estaba combinada y se notaba su obsesión con la moda porque tenía las colecciones más recientes de las marcas más conocidas, cuando trabajas con la moda te tiene que contagiar de una manera u otra, así sea aprendiendo todo sobre las últimas tendencias o contagiando tu vestuario con ellas, estaba seguro de que Alice tenía un poco de las dos clasificaciones.

-nos vamos cuñada− le dije para molestarla cosa que funciono a la perfección.

- porque tienes que hacer así yo a ti no te molesto− dijo haciendo un puchero vaya cuñada.

- ni te atrevas a negarme que estas enamorada de Jasper porque es imposible, aquellas miradas y aquellas sonrisas, me puedes decir lo que quieras pero tonto no soy, yo se las verdades de este mundo− me miro enfadada.

- no es cierto, yo… yo no…− ¡qué mala mentirosa es!

- no sabes mentir.

- no me vuelvas a decir cuñada− opto por el enfado.

- Admítelo− le dije con simpleza.

- yo no…− la interrumpí.

- Alice…

- Esta bien, está bien, si me gusta es lo que querías oír bueno cuñado deja de decirme así.

- con todo gusto cuñada− me miro feo− Alice− sonrió− ¿nos vamos?−accedió con la cabeza y nos fuimos hacia el coche.

- bueno cuñado y hoy la cena−la mire extrañado no que quería que no le dijera cuñada− que tú no me digas cuñada no significa que yo no te pueda molestar, pero tienes que cumplir con el trato− me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡lo que se consiguió mi hermano! Una manipuladora de primera− dijo rodando los ojos, me golpeo suavemente.

- Ya son las casi las 9 por tu culpa se me hizo muy tarde.

- tranquila yo arreglo eso.

- ¡ah! Cierto, si mi feje me dice algo andaba con… mi otro feje− reí ante su comentario.

- recuerdo cuando Emmett tuvo su cena, solo no hagas ridiculeces, creo que tus suegros solo aguantan a un descerebrado en la familia, es decir mi hermano.

- ¡Que mala eres!

- es enserio mi hermano no tiene nada bueno en el cerebro.

- entonces si Emmett sobrevivió yo también ¿no es así?

- no, porque Ashley es la niña pequeña la consentida, Rosalie en cambio le había presentado a sus padres 20 chicos y te recuerdo que Emmett y Rosalie no están casados, así que su cena no fue de compromiso− tragué saliva− pero no te preocupes tu eres de una buena familia, tienes una empresa, además de que tienes mucho tiempo saliendo con Ashley así que no tienes de que preocuparte, además la primera impresión y ustedes dan muy buena impresión, seguramente hasta ya han oído hablar de ustedes, porque estamos hablando de los hermanos gemelos dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de Londres en el mundo de las editoriales de modas, estamos hablando de los dueños de la revista Fashion− Alice era muy imaginativa para dar discursos.

- Ahora que lo pienso no tengo ni idea de porque este trabajo.

- Es una empresa de mucho valor.

- Si supieras que este trabajo siempre le atrajo a Jasper, no por la parte de moda, de modelos, sino por el diseño, el diseño que tenían las prendas, en un principio a mi no me agradaba mucho pero le vi la parte positiva y me di cuenta de que quería ver las bellezas que tenia al frente, la alta costura y las modelos, y la asistenta de Jasper, no me arrepiento.

- Jackson estás loco.

- Lo sé, pero hay cosas en que no puedes negar que tengo razón.

- si Jackson como tu digas.

- Genial, ya llegamos, ahora cada quien por su lado− dije cuando nos habíamos bajado del carro y estábamos en la puerta del edificio, me fui hacia los ascensores.

- Jackson tienes que hablar con mi jefe− dijo molesta me devolví y camine hacia la oficina de Alice.

- Alice ¿Por qué tan tarde?− pregunto ¿Gregory? Creo que el jefe de Alice tenía ese nombre.

- es que yo…− la interrumpí.

- fue mi culpa− dije mientras entraba, Gregory me quedo viendo sorprendido− creo que necesito hablar con usted.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo que sucede es que estoy pensando seriamente en ascender a Alice a asistenta de presidencia por su excelente trabajo con la decoración, lo que pasa es que tuve que despedir a mi asistente por un problema que cometió, disculpa que te vaya a dejar sin asistenta, pero va a ser para el año que viene.

- bueno está bien, ya me estaba acostumbrando a Alice pero si es necesario se que hará un trabajo increíble en presidencia− aquí terminaba esta conversación, tenía mucho trabajo subí a presidencia y Jasper ya estaba trabajando junto con mi prometida me encantaba como sonaba.

- Yo temo por la vida de mi hermano, la cena con los suegros nunca tienden a ser buenas− escuche a Jasper decir a Ashley desde la oficina mientras reían, sabía que lo hacían para molestaran.

- de hecho creo que voy a sobrevivir− dije entrando de repente a la oficina, fingieron sorpresa.

- No sabía que ya habías llegado− dijo mi hermano con sus ojos llenos de gracia.

- Pues, ahora lo sabes.

- Por supuesto, Ashley trae los archivos que tengo pendiente− dijo mi hermano y con esas palabras cambio de una faceta a otra.

La mañana pasó sin más contratiempos, Jasper no volvió a comentar nada sobre la cena, pero dudo que consiguiera tiempo para eso, como era de esperarse en él desde que comenzó a trabajar no se detuvo ni para tomar agua y más porque no había trabajado por su enfermedad, mi hermanito es así. A la hora del almuerzo Jasper le pidió a Ashley que le pidiera la comida y le dio la tarde libre para poder arreglarse para la cena y Ashley a su vez me pidió a mi si le podía dar la tarde libre a Alice para ayudarla a arreglarse, no tuve oposición alguna y su jefe tampoco, y aunque quisiera yo no podía librarme del mucho trabajo que tenia y a pesar de hacer todo lo posible fue inevitable, no podía liberarme, mi hermano no me lo permitió, la cena era a las 7:30 mientras que yo salí del trabajo a las 6:30 y porque, prácticamente, me le escape a Jasper. Cuando iba en el carro le rogué a Alice por teléfono que secuestrara a Jasper de la oficina, llegue a casa y me apresure a darme un baño y arreglarme, no quería llegar tarde, eso sería una muy mala primera impresión y por ultimo recogí a Ashley, ¡Dios! Que bella se veía estaba seguro de que nunca me iba a arrepentirme de haberla escogido a ella; tenía un vestido negro brillante con tiras anchas, apretado en la cintura pero luego era suelto, llevaba sandalias altas, doradas y el cabello lo llevaba suelto y todas sus prendas eran doradas, incluyendo su bolso. Me baje del auto, la salude con un beso y luego le abrí la puerta del auto; ella se subió y con todo el nerviosismo del mundo me dirigí hacia nuestro destino.

**JAJAJAJAJA un poquito de suspenso no le hace mal a nadie.**

**Mientras más reviews mas rápido actualizo.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews fue eso lo que me permitió terminar este capi.**

**Espero que sin rencores, cuídense, besos para todas.**

**xoxo**

**n. isabel. hale.**


End file.
